Undercover
by AglayaD
Summary: Ser el favorito para secuestros nunca es fácil, más cuando no te puedes defender para no delatar tu identidad y la del resto de la batifamilia. Situaciones desesperadas resultan en soluciones desesperadas; y es así como termina en otra escuela en otro estado. Ahora tiene la necesidad de hacer amigos para mantener un perfil discreto. No romance. Payback (eventualmente).
1. Intro OO

-Intro-

 **Nota:**

Para fines prácticos y porque el timeline de DC es muy "complejo" las edades son:

Dick Grayson 28 (porque parece que nunca llega a los 30);

Jason Todd 24;

Tim Drake 19;

Damian Wayne 15 (va a cumplir 16 en uno de los episodios);

Bruce Wayne 40.

Y para mi disfrute, estoy poniendo que todos dominan varios idiomas, todos hablan ingles. Cada uno contesta en un respectivo Idioma aunque incluso lo pueden hablar mezclado, cuando quieren tener una platica mas privada.

Dick - Romani, Aleman, Frances, Arabe.

Jason - Aleman, Romani, Frances, Arabe

Tim - Frances, Romani, Aleman, Arabe.

Damian - Arabé, Romani, Frances, Aleman.

Para saber qué están hablando otro idioma se marca al inicio y con itálica:

/R/ Romani

/D/ Aleman

/F/ Frances

/A/ Arabe

/*/ Todos

Y para mi diversión Alfred los trata a todos como hermanos.

* * *

Era el quinto intento de secuestro, en la semana y aún estaban a miércoles, para Damian era frustrante tener que soportar a secuestradores inútiles que pensaban que con invitarle acercarse a un automóvil o a un callejón oscuro caería en sus redes.

Para evitar que Damian se confronte con sus secuestradores, Alfred lo recogía a la salida de la escuela y era el responsable de trasladarlo en todas las ocasiones durante el día, designado a el por su habilidad para "controlar" a Damian.

Pero el jueves por la noche las cosas escalaron un poco más allá al de simples secuestradores en busca de dinero.

Acababan de salir de un evento de recaudación de fondos a caridad, donde Bruce se había quedado para concretar tratos, pero a los ojos del resto del sociedad Damian era demasiado joven para estar tan noche en estos eventos, a lo cual en la salida del salón ya estaba Alfred esperando por el. "Es absurdo desperdiciar las noches de esta manera" cada evento concluía de esa manera para Damian, "Joven Damian, su padre atiende a Gotham de muchas maneras, y entre ellas es procurar oportunidades para los más desafortunados con estos centros de capacitaciones que busca construir". Él sabía que Alfred tenía razón, pero su padre tenía poco que había regresado de entre los muertos y no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque sumará el patrullaje y el tiempo en la mansión; parecía que encontraba excusas para no estar cerca, obviamente no iba a correr con nadie para quejarse de esta situación, ya que sería completamente impropio, a lo que simplemente se limitó a sacar su celular y comenzar a mensajear con Dick, "Padre está ocupado nuevamente, ¿nos vemos hoy donde siempre?" era la costumbre del más joven buscar al primer Robin, últimamente mucho más seguido.

Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos de trayecto, cuando una explosión hizo que el semáforo cayera en el cofre del automóvil. El impacto hizo que las bolsas de aire estallaran y dejaran atrapado a Alfred con la bolsa y el cinturón de seguridad; Damián queda aturdido después de que el impacto en el carro lo hiciera rebotar y golpearse la cabeza con el techo del auto; una serie de disparos al área del conductor suenan con fuerza, gracias por el auto blindado. Alfred pulsa el boton de panico dentro del auto, el cual manda señal a todos los miembros de la familia. Desde adentro pueden darse cuenta que están rodeados por todos lados con personas armadas, que tan solo estaban disparando en la parte del piloto, a lo cual Damian le demanda a Alfred "Pennyworth ven de este lado", "Me encantaría joven Damian, pero me encuentro atrapado", a lo cual Damian toma su pin de corbata y revienta la bolsa de aire, logrando zafarse y pasarse al asiento posterior, mientras que en el exterior los disparos aún sin ser constantes por todas las partes, no se han detenido, haciendo que los oídos les comienzan a zumbar.

Se encontraban completamente amagados en un lugar donde no circulaba ningún vehículo, ni patrulla... demasiada casualidad.

Por unos instantes se detiene el tiroteo, a lo cual se escucha la voz de un hombre al costado de su puerta "Vamos, no le pagan lo suficiente para estar protegiendo al mocoso… entrégalo y salga caminando… ninguno de nosotros dirá nada" su voz no era alguna que reconocieran; era un secuestrador de fuera, ya que desconocía el nivel de lealtad de Alfred Pennyworth con la familia Wayne.

Era obvio que no saldrían pronto de ahí, Damian no podía comprometer la seguridad de Alfred y de su identidad al salir. Al no abrirse la puerta, el hombre se vuelve y hace una señal al resto del grupo, los cuales comienzan a disparar nuevamente, pero ahora con la intención botar las puertas del auto; si no hacían algo en breve, Damian si sería secuestrado y Pennyworth tal vez asesinado para inspirar miedo al billonario.

El tiroteo de un momento a otro dejó de ser canalizado al automóvil, se escucharon unos golpes, gritos, cuerpos lanzados contra el auto, y luego silencio.

"Parece que han llegado sus hermanos" Alfred soltó el suspiro que estaba sosteniendo de manera inconsciente, "-tt- No voy a dejar de escuchar esto… ahora voy a ser "el secuestrable" el lugar de Drake".

"Vamos pequeño demonio, sal de ahí" Damian patea la puerta que se encontraba trabada, en el exterior podía ver a todos los individuos tirados inconscientes, y uno que otro con brazos rotos o piernas fuera de su lugar -Hood-. "Parece que te estas haciendo popular en otros círculos, he estado recibiendo la solicitud de tu secuestro." Al ser clasificado como mercenario en varios círculos, era conveniente para saber cómo se movía el dinero en underground de Gotham.

A lo lejos se escucha a Red Robin "Estos dos son policías, y aquel es de operaciones especiales, incluso esta es una detective que ha trabajado con Gordon en ciertas operaciones con nosotros… Parece que estamos comenzando a tener un problema con policías corruptos…" a RR, no le gustaba este cambio de comportamiento, aunque sabía que los oficiales no estaban completamente limpios, por los continuos sobornos hechos por los mafiosos; los mismos ciudadanos dando dinero para librarse de alguna multa; voltear a otro lado en venta de drogas; que no alcanzaran atrapar a algún delincuente; pero nunca se habían involucrado activamente en las misiones de pandillas grandes o chicas.

"¿Estás sorprendido? Era cuestión de tiempo, que se empezarán a mezclar" decía Hood mientras pateaba a uno de los matones que estaba por recobrar conciencia.

"Esto no me gusta… creo que debemos hablar de esto con mayor calma, fuera de oídos no inconcientes… Ya hable con Gordon y viene con su gente de confianza para hacer su parte, esperaremos a la llegada del Comisionado para evitar una segunda oleada".

* * *

 **-Batcave-**

Habían estado hablando sobre quienes eran los instigadores o el porque esta semana era el inicio de los intentos de secuestro sin parar contra Damian.

"Es obvio, es el único que sigue viviendo aquí, es por eso que es fácil… Dick está "viviendo" en Blüdhaven, Jason es el hijo rebelde que nunca saben en donde lo van a encontrar, y yo he estado entrando y saliendo de Gotham, para reuniones de Wayne Industries o fuera del país por mis estudios de universidad, mi horario es muy irregular… pero Damian, es más accesible, al ser el menor de todos, incluso vive con Bruce, con una rutina programada, han de pensar que el es más fácil de secuestrar ahora" Era obvio si lo ponia de esta manera, pero eso no significaba que a Damian le agradará escuchar que él era el eslabón más débil, aunque fuera tan solo su pantalla, el era el único que había asesinado a sus enemigos en cierto momento, él no era débil. "Estas equivocado Drake, yo no soy el más fácil".

Todos sabían que el menor de todos, siempre quería alejarse de ser tratado como un niño o ser sobreprotegido por su edad. "Mira D, sabemos que no eres un blanco fácil, pero ellos no lo saben, por eso se han empeñado en marcarte como blanco; el problema es que no puedes desplegar todas tus habilidades si quieres proteger tu identidad y la de todos nosotros, sabemos que te podrías hacer cargo de ellos…" Dick no quería tocar el punto sensible del pasado asesino de Damian.

"Dick tiene miedo que mates a tus secuestradores".

Ya el elefante en la habitación había sido señalado, a Jason no le gustaba andar cuidando sus palabras alrededor del más joven, el hablar sobre su pasado con demasiadas palabras políticamente correctas lo hacía enojar. Al igual que ambos les molestaban cuando hablaban de sus respectivas muertes con miedo; ellos compartían ese mismo sentimiento.

"Jason tiene razón Damian, aunque has mostrado grandes avances al controlar tu manera de pelea.. Pero aun eres negligente en el furor de largas batallas o de numerosos contrincantes y terminas optando por "dejar permanente abajo" a los primeros contrincantes…" Tim tenía razón, Damian había estado trabajando muy duro por honrar su palabra a su padre, pero en ciertos enfrentamientos con Dos Caras y el Joker, ha terminado dejando varios matones cuadraplejicos en el mejor de los caso e incluso varios muertos, al seguir usando técnicas letales contra sus enemigos. Y el hecho de que su padre lo castigará para no salir a patrullar, tan solo aumentaba su frustración contra los mismos villanos. Bruce carecía de la paciencia que en su momento Dick mostró con el, para integrarse como Batman y Robin; lo cual hacía crecer la distancia entre ellos.

Después de cinco minutos de silencio y de paciencia.

"¿Dónde está el viejo?"

Esa pregunta le dolió de una manera muy particular a Damian, era obvio que no pasaría a mayores si sus hermanos se involucraron en el rescate, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera un tiroteo masivo lo trajera de vuelta a casa a cerciorarse que todo estuviera correcto, lo hacía sentirse como un niño, algo de lo que se avergonzaba, por la necesidad de querer a su padre cerca.

"Está ocupado Todd, es absurdo que viniera por incidente tan insignificante".

Todos se percataron de cómo el comentario no salio con el típico nivel de ponzoña, él sonaba tan triste que hasta Jason se percató. "El viejo es un idiota…"


	2. -2-

**-2-**

Habían pasado varios días y los intentos de secuestros se mantenían constantes todos los días; llegando al punto que los cursos extras durante este verano de West-Reeve fueron cancelado hasta el inicio de clases o que mantuviera sus estudios desde casa hasta que se resolviera su situación, ya que varios miembros del staff resultaron involucrados en otros intentos de secuestros. Oficiales designados de resguardar su seguridad durante entrada y salida de la mansión fueron reemplazados por otros oficiales que intentaron también procurar otro secuestro.

Toda la familia estaba cansado de esta situación, Bruce por su parte actuaba como si fuera normal el constante acoso de los secuestradores hacia su hijo menor, a lo cual llevó a Dick a un arranque de molestia en el desayuno familiar -tradición que forzaba Alfred los domingos- "Bruce tienes que hacer algo, esto se está saliendo de nuestras manos, el último intento involucró a ClayFace, queriendo ingresar a la mansión al hacerse pasar por uno de nosotros, si Tim no hubiera cambiado los protocolos de seguridad un día antes estaríamos todos en graves problemas" no hubo respuesta más que una mirada de incredulidad de Bruce. "Estoy trabajando en el problema que tenemos con Damian…" En ese momento tan sólo se escuchó la silla caer mientras que el más chico salía del comedor.

"Mala selección de palabras viejo" Jason terminó su última tira de tocino y salió del comedor. "No puedo creerlo, pero Jason tiene razón…" Tim realmente se sentía molesto con la actitud que tenía Bruce frente al problema presente, y el problema por primera vez no era Damian, "Con su permiso, terminaré mis alimentos en mi cuarto… tengo que revisar unos pendientes" Alfred tan solo suspiró mientras asentía al ver salir a Tim, cargando con su plato y taza de cafe.

"Bruce, no se que estas pensando en relación a todo esto... " Dick estaba intentando como siempre mediar la situación, entre sus hermanos y Bruce.

"Estoy atendiendo el problema, no es tan fácil de resolver como aparenta" Bruce por primera vez se toca la cara y presiona el tabique de su nariz intentando ganar un poco de paciencia, "Los secuestros están relacionados con…" En eso lo interrumpe Dick "Con el cierre de contrato entre Queen y Wayne, el cual no beneficia en lo absoluto a Luthor, porque perdería territorio en la investigación y creación de autómatas, nosotros ya lo sabíamos desde el tercer intento de secuestro, intentamos en informarte, pero nos ignoraste".

Bruce lo miraba cansado; era obvio que ellos ya se hubieran adelantado en la investigación, sobre todo si hasta Oráculo, Stephanie y Cassandra se estaban involucrando.

"Entonces, sabes que no se puede acelerar más el cierre de la asociación por proyecto, ya que está en aprobación por la directiva y definitivamente no nos podemos retractar en algo que tan solo le dará poder a Luthor… es la única manera que hemos encontrado de cortar sus recursos e influencias en el gobierno, al no ser el único proveedor de nueva tecnología y armas" El buscaba justificar su decisión de mantener la amenaza a Damian, pensando en el bien mayor "Aparte, Damian está perfectamente entrenado para defenderse en caso de que cualquier atentado exitoso en su contra para ser secuestrado" el pensar que su hijo tenía ciertas habilidades le quitaban casi por completo el estrés.

"Ese no es el punto Bruce, lo tienes prácticamente prisionero en la mansión y le has prohibido nuevamente salir a patrullar" Dick entendía el punto del bien mayor, pero Bruce estaba cortándole las alas a Damian.

"No se ha controlado, sigue habiendo muertes… accidentales, me percato, pero si no soy estricto esto se puede salir de control" Bruce no le gustaba pensar en su hijo como asesino, a pesar de que el fuera educado de esa manera por más 12 años sin parar.

"¿Acaso que no entiendes que tan solo aumentas su frustración? Olvida la parte de Damian que fue criado en la Liga de la Sombras, piensa en el adolescente que es Bruce, ¡Tan solo tiene 15 años!" Se estaba frustrando con Bruce y su manera pragmática de ver a su hijo. El hombre mayor se sentía derrotado, todos sus hijos habían logrado vincularse entre sí, bajo algún contexto que él no entendía, y se había limitado a ver su relación fortalecerse desde fuera, al no saber como entablar una relación fuera de los roles de Batman y Robin, sin contar que Damian siempre resultó sumamente cerrado para relacionarse desde su punto de vista y no sabía que quería su hijo de el.

"Lo sé Dick, pero resulta imposible tratarlo como un joven de 15 años, él ha pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo, y quiere ser tratado como un igual pero sus arranques… Contigo todo fue tan fácil…" No era que los quisiera comparar pero era cierto, Dick siempre fue muy sincero con que quería y que no. "Pero eso es parte culpa tuya… tiene tu sangre Bruce, tiene una personalidad fuerte, más los cambios normales de su edad, no es un resultado fácil, menos si le agregas su pasado y quien es su padre… Damian está haciendo lo mejor que puede con lo que tiene Bruce... Protegelo Bruce, o te juro que me voy a llevar a Damian de gira con el circo hasta que tu alianza con Queen se concrete y sea seguro para él regresar" Dick no hacía ultimatums, pero era obvio que no quería seguir viendo a su hermano menor en peligro.

"Lo entiendo, no puedo asegurarte que no habrá nuevos intentos de secuestrarle, pero voy a tenerlo protegido"

* * *

 **-Guardaespaldas -**

Su padre creyó que la mejor opción de evitar sus intentos de secuestro era la contratación de guardaespaldas. Algo que resultó inútil a los dos días de la llegada del squad de 5 ex-navy seals; uno de ellos tuvo un accidente en el primer día de llegada, lo terminó sustituyendo un nuevo integrante de la compañía.

Damian había sido reubicado para estar viviendo en la ciudad en una de las torres Wayne, que supuestamente tenía aún mejor seguridad que la mansión.

Todos sus guardaespaldas vivían en el mismo departamento y siempre había dos que mantenían guardia, uno el balcón y otro en la puerta de acceso.

Esto provocaba siempre mucha tensión entre él y los guardaespaldas que no le daban ni un minuto de descanso, lo cual estaba comenzaba a causar estragos en su salud y sus escasos momentos de sueños que eran únicamente cuando alguno de sus hermanos estaba, y le permitía seguridad real para poder dormir.

Jason era el que pasaba más tiempo con Damian, bajo la excusa de que su refrigerador estaba muy bien abastecido, tenía mejor recepción de cable y mejor consola de videojuegos. Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero ninguno iba a señalar eso. Las noches iniciaban con Jason llegando a cocinar algo para cenar -era lo único que comía, aparte de las comidas preparadas y dejadas por Alfred- comer juntos frente al televisor, una partida de Call of Duty, y dos películas de terror que nunca miraba porque se quedaba dormido en el sillón, mientras que Jason se reía viendo.

En otras pocas ocasiones durante el mediodía, Tim llegaba alegando que necesitaba usar el estudio para prepararse para alguna reunión o necesitaba enviar alguna documentación. Falso, él siempre dejaba todo listo, pero el gesto era bien recibido; ambos se encerraban en el estudio, el simulaba trabajar, mientras que Damian se quedaba dormido leyendo.

Dick era el único que pasaba religiosamente en la mañana, con caja de rosquillas para los guardaespaldas y otra de rosquillas rellenas para ellos dos, Dick se quedaba media hora, y después se iba a trabajar como intercambio de policía de Blüdhaven a Gotham, por las noches procuraba incluir en cada vuelta de su patrullaje los edificios Wayne, para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Alfred resultaba ser todo un ninja, nunca sabía cuando entraba o salía, pero siempre en la mañana en su dormitorio encontraba comida caliente.

La única persona que brillaba por su ausencia era su padre; incluso Barbara, Stephanie y Cassandra habían ido ocacionalmente a verlo.

Damian procuraba seguir la noticia de la colaboración que se estaba planteando entre las industrias Queen y Wayne, porque hasta que este se concretara con todas las de la ley, el seguiría siendo prisionero de su padre; aunque después de haber estar concluyendo su segunda semana de encierro permanente, le estaba comenzando a generar un nivel de apatía que estaba preocupando a toda la familia.

Finalizando la segunda semana, por primera vez que venía su padre al departamento, invitando a Damian a hablar en el estudio. "Se que esta situación es lejos de ser ideal, pero es necesaria", Bruce quería justificarse antes de comenzar a escuchar la rabieta que sabía tenía que venir por parte de su hijo; porque con la presencia de los guardaespaldas, Damian estaba completamente limitado a no entrenar y a no patrullaje; ya no podía desaparecer por largos periodos sin ser sospechoso. Pero con lo que no contaba Bruce era la actitud de Damian "No importa" mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y comenzaba a leer el primer libro de la estantería.

"¿Damian, te encuentras bien?" estaba comenzando a dudar si no habría otra manera de mantener a salvo a su hijo sin mantenerlo escondido del mundo. Damian lo ignoro.

Después de unos minutos, se escuchó una voz que hizo levantar a Damian de su lugar y salir del estudio, para encontrarse con Jason en la cocina "¿Donde estabas Demonio? Por lo general te quedas en la sala…" Su voz fue cortada al ver a Bruce saliendo del estudio, después de Damian. "Que milagro, el viejo vino" Su voz si era venenosa, era algo que esperaba Bruce, pero no por defender a su hermano "Jason, porque no salimos a hablar".

Con renuencia siguió a Bruce fuera del departamento, después de cinco minutos sin parar de gritos, optaron mejor "hablar" al estacionamiento.  
"¿Se fueron?" La voz de Guardespaldas #5, era como lo tenía clasificados Damian en su cabeza. "Si, tal vez tarden una hora" cuando comenzaban con sus peleas, estas tendían a tardar mucho y llevar a enfrentamientos, pero como se encontraban de civiles, procuraban ser mucho más prudentes.

"Perfecto…"

Con eso Damian se percató del olor metálico a sangre; el resto de los guardaespaldas no estaban a la vista, por reflejo del televisor logra ver que trae una espada corta de la cual estaba manchada. En un intento de brincar del asiento, se clava la inyección que traía #5, en pocos instantes comienza a sentir los efectos del veneno; el cuerpo le falsea, la cabeza se encuentra aturdida y no puede controlar perfectamente sus extremidades; al caer sobre la mesa central de vidrio se corta ambos antebrazos y las manos.

En un instante #5 se encontraba sobre él queriendo sujetar su hombro, a lo que Damian le patea en la boca del estómago, el hombre al estar mal parado cae, lo cual le permite escapar entre pasos arrastrados pero decidido a no ser una víctima, se aferra al presente dolor para mantenerse despierto y los sentidos en alerta; lo único que necesita es la katana que se encontraba en escondida con sus maletas; pero cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto el hombre lo golpea en un costado, tumbandolo en el piso; #5 lo patea en el suelo, hasta que deja poner resistencia; la droga comienza a hacer a nublar sus ojos y adormecer todo el cuerpo; el hombre lo sujeta de ambos brazos y lo lleva al cuarto asignado a ellos; un olor familiar inundaba la nariz de Damian, la sangre había impregnado la alfombra del cuarto y la peste a muerte comenzaba a despertar esa parte entrenada de Damian que su padre le exigía desaparecer, sus sentidos se comienza agudizarse y obliga a su corazón a latir con mayor rapidez para poder limpiar el veneno presente.

El #5 deja al inconsciente joven en la cama, deja la espada a un costado para tomar las cuerdas de la mochila; cuando comienza a escuchar voces en la sala, el hombre murmura "Diablos…" el tiempo fue menor de lo planeado, al girarse para tomar al adolescente como rehén para huir, se topa con la pequeña espada atravesando el pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, haciéndolo caer a través de la puerta, lo último que escucha es un grito del hombre Wayne "No Damian, no otra vez", eso hubiera sido bueno saberlo antes.

Jason por su parte corre por Damian para verificar qué había pasado, mientras que Bruce comienza a regañarle mientras camina con paso firme hacia el "¿Donde esta el autocontrol que me dices que tienes ahora?" se asoma a la puerta y ve a los otros cuatro hombres muertos "¿Que hicieron para merecer esto? Ya no se que mas te puedo decir para que controles esto…" "¿Eres estupido o acaso ciego?" Jason estaba quitando los vidrios incrustados en las palmas de Damian, "Acaso no ves la cantidad de sangre en la alfombra, los pobres diablos llevan horas muertos, nosotros salimos hace menos veinte minutos y tu estabas aquí desde hace desde hace dos horas, Demonio aquí tiene las manos llenas de vidrio y por si no te diste cuenta, esta no es su espada".

Bruce estaba perplejo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tanto había estado prejuzgando a su hijo, él había asesinado al hombre de la puerta, pero por lo visto no tenía muchas opciones para poder elegir. Al voltear a ver al más chico, lo vio dormido, y por un momento se asustó. "Esta inconciente, por lo visto le inyectaron algo, su pulso es constante, pero sería mejor llevarlo de vuelta, este lugar no es seguro…"

* * *

 **-La noticia-**

La noticia había comenzado a esparcirse como fuego y para seguridad de Damian, Gordon había aceptado en no confirmar qué miembro de la familia Wayne había sido atacado y que con el antecedente de varios policías involucrados con los ataques, el caso iba a ser llevado por los federales.

Después de un día de estar conectado a máquina de diálisis para depurar el veneno utilizado, Damian comenzaba a despertar ya que incluso la luz del sol que entraba por el enorme ventanal dolía, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, sintiéndose pesado por la cantidad de vendajes que cubrían sus costillas fracturadas, una migraña que se negaba a desaparecer, la visión nublada y las manos con varias puntadas por el vidrio incrustado, la noche anterior había sido una de las peores; y no por las heridas, ya había sobrevivido a una operación de columna y haber regresado de los muertos; fue una de las peores noches porque lo habían hecho un inútil, que casi no se pudo defender de un mediocre secuestrador, que en otra situación, hubiera sido un combate de dos minutos máximo antes de dejarlo inmovilizado -pero vivo-.

En el estudio de la mansión, Bruce y Dick se encontraban discutiendo.

"¡Te lo dije! Si algo más así pasaba me iba a llevar a Damian" el no quería quitarle a su hijo, pero no quería que su hermano siguiera envuelto en este fuego cruzado de empresas, donde ataban de manos a Damian de poderse defender.

Bruce sabía que su hijo estaba sufriendo estragos y las estrategias eran limitadas, pero no quería que Damian se fuera con Dick con el circo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, al otro lado del mundo, tan solo para mantenerlo relativamente a salvo. "No vas a llevar a Damian a ningún lado, yo me voy a encargar de su seguridad".

"¡Claro! ¡Como has hecho un gran trabajo últimamente! ¡No voy a perder a otro hermano otra vez, contigo han muerto ya dos Robins!" El silencio fue practicamente instantaneo.

Era un tema delicado, que nunca se tocaba y Dick sabía que había ido muy lejos, pero estaba frustrado de ver como su hermano comenzaba a decaer a cada minuto de estar encerrado. "Lo lamento… no debí de haber dicho eso, pero por favor, el mantener a Damian entre la espada y la pared es tenerlo en más peligros de lo que podemos prever, ayer tuvimos algo de suerte, Damian mantuvo autocontrol aunque no lo creas... Tu no lo has visto cuando antes no tenía límites… Imagina si Talia considera que su hijo está en riesgo, una cosa es la mala relación entre ellos y otra es que ataquen a un 'al Ghul, vamos a tener a toda la liga de la sombras rondando en Gotham… Y lo peor sería que Damian creyera que estaría mejor con ellos, porque su familia que se supone lo debe respaldar, lo está atando para que no se defienda."

Bruce no quería separarse de Damian, pero estaban en un punto que Dick tenía razón, él tenía una misión que llevar con el convenio con las empresas Queen que era necesario a largo plazo, pero no significaba que tenía que sacrificar la integridad de su hijo.

"No quiero que se vayan con el circo, el se mantendrá en el país y lo más cerca de Gotham posible" Estaba siendo lo más sensato que podía ser.

"Porque no lo llevamos a Metrópolis, puede quedarse con John allá, no estaría solo y creo que Clark como guardaespaldas es más seguro.…" Era una opción bastante viable desde el punto de vista de Dick. "Aparte no creo que Luthor este tan desesperado para atacar en su misma ciudad".

"No vamos a correr el mismo riesgo de asumir que Luthor no está desesperado, _no quiero que esté en Metropolis donde ya va a la escuela en West-Reeve, vamos a pedir una transferencia a un internado..._ " un segundo de silencio.

"Ahora me quieren fuera de aquí…" Definitivamente no era la forma en la que querían informar a Damian de los cambios temporales que querían hacer.

* * *

Hola, voy a estar publicando los viernes definitivamente, y tal vez los lunes :)

Gracias por leerlo, mi proyecto al terminarlo es traducirlo al ingles, si tienen alguna duda por los que no leen mucho Batman o los que no han visto Glee, les contesto en el siguiente post :D


	3. -3-

**-3-**

El internado le recordaba a una versión miniatura de Oxford, aunque los edificios no fueran tan antiguos. Dick estaba llevando dos maletas, Jason traía el portalaminas y un estuche de dibujo, Tim traía la computadora, mientras que Bruce estaba ayudando a Damian en la silla de ruedas; todos entraron en silencio a los dormitorios, la silla de ruedas tan solo iba ser necesaria hasta terminar el fin de semana.

Nadie había querido decir nada cuando estaban instalando las cosas de Damian en el dormitorio, el se encontraba en silencio mientras los miraba trabajar en su lado del cuarto.

"¿Por qué?"

Todos se detuvieron en seco, nadie quería explicar que se sentían que habían fracasado y temían por su seguridad.

"Damian… tienes" Interrumpe a Dick para ver a su padre "Dime porque".

Se arrodilló frente a su hijo y con la mirada fija a él "No he sido justo contigo, te he puesto en una situación complicada sin preverlo… pensé que Luthor me buscaría a mi y no a ti…" Bruce no estaba respondiendo la pregunta de Damian y el lo sabía " _/*/ No te he permitido que te defiendas. porque sería muy complicado de explicar, cómo puedes dejar incapacitadas a cinco hombres adultos entrenados y mis ideas para mantenerte protegido como civil han sido desastrosos… alejarte de Gotham creo que es más seguro para ti_ ".

Al menos su padre no lo odiaba, pero igual se seguía sintiendo inútil "¿Y si 'aprendiera' algún arte marcial, uno al menos, para no ser tan obvio para que mi yo civil sea capaz de salvarse de alguna situación?"

Era perfecto, pero algo tarde " _/*/Es una buena manera de resolver esto Demonio, pero el problema es que nadie aprende de la noche a la mañana, pero puedes aprovechar esta oportunidad, revisa qué puedes 'aprender' aquí, y a tu regreso ya habrá una coartada, de que aprendiste a defenderte después de tantos ataques_ " Jason le daba esperanzas de regresar pronto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?" Esa pregunta la querían saber todos.

"Todo depende ahora depende _IRS_ , que apruebe nuestro acuerdo, ambos consejos están de acuerdo en la colaboración eso ya es ganancia, pero falta la revisión… Esto puede ser desde un par de semanas, a unos meses, dependiendo si aprueban a la primera, o si se necesitan hacer ajustes" Tim no quería dar falsas esperanzas, así que decidió ser honesto.

"Tus clases comienzan el miércoles; el domingo es tu último día con la silla, por favor no te confíes; el próximo viernes vendrá alguno de nosotros para llevarte a la última revisión de tus fracturas; nada de entrenar hasta que la Dra. Leslie lo permita" Dick nunca dejaba de preocuparse aunque supiera que Damian era resistente y no se quejara de sus heridas.

"-tt- Grayson eres peor que una mamá gallina" Todos comenzaron a reír un poco más relajados.

"Hay un detalle con tu transferencia Damian… No fuiste transferido como Damian Wayne" Tim lo comentó lo más casual posible mientras se encargaba de configurar la laptop, pero se percató que su comentario no fue ignorado, suspiro y se dispuso a explicarle, "La intención de esto, es que Luthor no sepa donde te encuentras por eso hicimos lo siguiente… Transferimos en sistema a John Kent, el ya sabe, de esa manera Damian Wayne sigue en Gotham sin estarlo, vamos a ir a la administración de Dalton para hacer la corrección del error en los papeles y los ajustes queden de manera interna; a West-Reeve notificaremos que estarás tomando tus clases desde casa por seguridad, tendrás que hacer doble tarea, pero dudo que sea algún problema para ti. La computadora está registrada para que su IP sea en Gotham y en ciertas fechas fuera del país, de esa manera estás en Gotham y fuera del país sin estarlo, y cuando quieran dar contigo, se encontraran con un callejón sin salida... nada más que ahora necesitarás usar estos lentes" Le extendió unos lentes de pasta dura, muy semejantes a los de John "En los extremos de los lentes estan unos diodos que emiten una luz no visible que no permite a las fotografías enfocar en tu cara, las fotos saldrán pueden salir blancas o negras en donde debería estar tu cara dependiendo de la luz, de esa manera nos aseguramos que no te encuentren por rastreo de reconocimiento facial... Por favor, procura perderte en la multitud, no destaques, para que no tenga que estar borrando tu rastro digital".

"Drake… no eres un total inútil".

 **-Compañero de cuarto-**

Era el primer viernes, y se supone que los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a partir del domingo o sábado, dependiendo de los pendientes que tuvieran en sus respectivos clubs. Para Damian era su último día de paz antes de que su supuesto compañero llegará; el había aprovechado esos dos días previos reconociendo la escuela, encontrar posibles rutas de escape, vulnerabilidades de seguridad -demasiadas para su gusto- para hacerlos llegar a su padre, encontrar diferentes rutas para llegar a su habitación y rutas para escapar del internado en caso de ser necesario; la ventaja de la escuela es que los uniformes otorgaban un cierto grado de anonimato y que la escuela estaba rodeada por bosque.

Tener que estar rodando a todos lados en su silla resultaba ineficiente, tardaba más de lo normal llegar a cualquier lado, pero había prometido que se iba sujetar a las reglas para una recuperación óptima.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" El universo tal vez lo odiaba, su último día de paz fue interrumpido con una voz demasiado jovial para su gusto, en su defensa, la única persona tolerable con exceso de felicidad en su voz era Grayson.

"No" Y prosiguió con su paso, hasta que se percató que los pasos le seguían, la pregunta que se formaba dejó de ser, para transformarse en afirmación, si el universo si lo odiaba, esa voz era de su compañero de cuarto.

"Anderson, espero no tener que repetirlo dos veces; aprecio mi privacidad, no quiero lastima de nadie y no busco hacer amigos" Su voz era firme, mientras tomaba la perilla e ingresaba a la habitación seguido por el otro joven.

"Wow, como supiste mi apellido sin ver mi cara, ¿acaso eres algo así como psíquico?¿un fan acaso?" Su voz era de asombro sobre el joven que aparentemente era su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

"Estabas en la misma ruta para los dormitorios, somos la última habitación del corredor, te detuviste detrás mío, obviamente ibas a entrar, pero esperabas a que yo abriera la puerta para no presionarme al verme en silla de ruedas, una situación no permanente te aseguro, y era obvio que me informará sobre mi compañero de cuarto. Y no, no soy un fan, fue lógica".

Anderson se había quedado asombrado por su compañero, obviamente era muy inteligente pero bastante arrogante.

"Entonces, ¿tu has de ser John Kent? Me puedes decir Blaine, vamos a vivir juntos, es mejor llevarnos bien para llevar un buen ambiente en la escuela, ¿Eres de noveno grado?"

Definitivamente esperaba que el convenio cerrará efectivamente y pronto.

"No, estoy por iniciar décimo grado. Y no, no soy John Kent, hubo un error en los papeles de transferencia, me llamo Damian Wayne y prefiero Anderson" No quería estar explicando cada detalle.

"Entonces prefieres que te llame Wayne, eres nuestro primer Wayne en Dalton"

Un suspiro más, no destacar, "No, Damian es mejor" última vez que dice su apellido.

"En ese caso insisto que me llames por mi nombre también" Era demasiado feliz, volvió a respirar Damian, no destacar. "Esta bien, Blaine será".

"Perfecto, en ese caso porque no me dejas ayudarte a instalarte, no has de tener… todo… wow si eres previsor" Blaine siempre había procurado llevarse bien con todos los compañeros en Dalton, y la actitud de su nuevo compañero no haría que cambiara de parecer; pero el tener todo acomodado desde antes, le limitaba la interacción con el; entonces se quedó viendo con detenimiento ese lado del cuarto, todos los cajones estaban debidamente cerrados, en su escritorio su laptop estaba cerrada, el closet cerrado, al pie de la cama un baúl de madera con candado, lo único fuera de lo normal era el porta láminas que reconoció al instante por su color rojo vino. "¿Qué posters trajiste?" Pregunto Blaine mientras se inclinaba para tomar el tubo.

Por su parte Damian, se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos "¡No lo toques!" gritó, mientras se levantaba de la silla de ruedas para detener a Blaine, que se detuvo en seco mientras miraba a Damian trastabillar y caer sentado.

"¿Estas bien? Lamento haber tocado tus cosas. Dime que estas bien, por favor." Blaine regresaba para ayudarle a sentarse en su silla. "No me toques" le contestaba mientras le empujaba el brazo, con poco esfuerzo regreso a su silla, abrió el baúl y guardó el portalaminas dentro, Blaine por su parte no pudo ver que contenía el cofre que obviamente era lo suficientemente pesado para no moverse a pesar de que Damian estaba recargando su peso en el.

Al cerrar el cofre, no volvió a voltear a ver a Blaine y tan solo repitió "Privacidad, es importante para mi". Damian tomo un libro de su mesa de noche y se dispuso a leer con audífonos puestos, una clara señal de 'no molestar'.

 **-Ya es un mes-**

Damian estaba por volverse loco, ya no tenía que lidiar con la silla de ruedas, pero aun no lo daban de alta porque tuvieron que volver a romper una costilla que no había soldado de manera correcta, se sentía aletargado por no haber podido entrenar apropiadamente por tanto tiempo, los lentes que tenía que seguir usando eran un estorbo necesario, pero al menos este era el último viernes que tendría que usar las vendas, y con un poco de suerte la siguiente semana podría intentar entrar a un grupo de box, aunque rudimentario, serviría a su propósito.

Todo el mes la había sobrellevado gracias al resultado de ejercitar su paciencia; se concentraba en leer cuando Anderson se encontraba en la habitación, dibujar cuando Anderson no estaba, y cuando la habitación se volvía centro de reunión de su ridículo grupo de canto, él prefería resguardarse en la biblioteca, así evitando las pláticas innecesarias.

Sabía lo estrictamente necesario y relevante de sus compañeros, para saber a la persona a que debía evitar como plaga, un chico de último grado, era el uno único que podría ser riesgoso interactuar, al ser hijo del hermano de un miembro de la supuesta 'existente' mesa directiva de Luthor, pero para ser sinceros, Daniel era completamente disperso y sumamente despistado, enfocado con creces en su equipo de Lacrosse, ignoraba a todos los nuevos, enfocando en hablar obscenidades del sexo opuesto, Daniel nunca iba a la biblioteca o alguna actividad de estimulación intelectual, así que eran mínimas las posibilidades de toparse y lo reconociera, ya que la única vez que se coincidieron Daniel lo ignoró por completo.

El viernes en la mañana tuvieron un problema con el laboratorio de química, una de las tuberías estaba liberando una considerable cantidad de gas, y para evitar cualquier contingencia optaron por suspender las clases de dicho edificio. Así que Anderson se encontraba en el cuarto con miembros de su club, mientras que él optaba por la biblioteca.

Damian había decidido entretenerse con releer los tomos que estarían por ver en clase de literatura de ambas escuelas. Estaba ya en la mitad del primer libro, cuando siente la presencia de dos personas, asumiendo que son estudiantes tan solo voltea a ver al bibliotecario Mr. H, y a otro estudiante que era obviamente nuevo y del cual no sabía nada, y eso no le gustaba.

"Damian, es un placer encontrarte aquí, el es Kurt, es nuevo en la escuela, acaba de transferirse igual que tu", tan solo levanta una ceja como respuesta "Me gustaría que hablaran y le mostrarás el lugar, podrían hacerse amigos al ser los dos nuevos de décimo grado". Y asi como llego se fue el hombre, dejando al chico balanceándose sobre sus pies, obviamente incómodo.

"Mira, no tienes que hacer nada; yo ya me instale, y tan solo vine a la biblioteca por un libro cuando el bibliotecario insistió en que me viniera en presentar" su voz era aguda, pero no podía dejar el joven que se fuera sin averiguar un apellido y saber el trasfondo del traslado, ya que resultaba muy sospechoso, por coincidir con la de el.

"No hay problema, Damian W." Le extendió un volumen de Dickens que había terminado.

Kurt le sonríe, y le contesta "Kurt Hummel, y gracias por el libro, de hecho este es uno de mis favoritos" Damian se encoge de hombros y regresa a su lectura, dándole espacio al joven. De reojo se da cuenta cuando Hummel se encuentra entretenido en su lectura, mientras que con el celular, le envía una fotografía y el nombre a Oraculo y a Drake, para saber que información podría obtener.

Después de cinco minutos, vibra su teléfono. Ni Oráculo ni Drake habían encontrado información relevante, más que era de la preparatoria en Lima High. Esa no era suficiente información.

* * *

Gracias por seguir, quien sigue aqui :)

Por sierto _IRS_ , es el organismo gubernamental que hace auditorias en los E.U.A.

Dudas sobre personajes, tomatasos o algun comentario.

Nos vemos para el siguiente viernes.


	4. -4-

**-4-**

Después haber tenido nada información por parte de sus fuentes, decidió aproximarse al chico Kurt al finalizar las clases; mientras se dirige al segundo piso, se acerca le dice "Quiero hablar contigo a solas", su voz sonaba serio y ligeramente amenazador.

Kurt queda con ojos muy abiertos y un poco incomodo, pero la situación se ve interrumpida por Blaine que le toca el hombro a Damian y le dice "Porque no vas a tu habitación Kurt", no era una sugerencia, era una forma de escape que el otro chico acepta y apresura el paso perdiéndose en la multitud de estudiantes.

Damian gruñe ligeramente al verse interrumpido por su compañero de cuarto, "No puedes amenazar a nadie aquí, no se que pretendías con Kurt, pero te aconsejo que cualquier mal hábito que tengas lo dejes fuera… la escuela castiga a los bully con expulsión, no hay primera advertencia" la voz de Blaine caía entre una amenaza y promesa.

"-tt-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga, estoy al tanto del reglamento de la institución" y se alejó del chico con pasos largos".

Primer intento fallido.

Había pasado la tarde en la biblioteca esperando la oportunidad de volver a ver al chico e iniciar una conversación utilizando un acercamiento menos directo. Después de dos horas de estar pasando entre todos los pasillos y varias miradas reprobatorias de parte del bibliotecario optó por salir y probar suerte en los campos de la escuela

Con revisión desde el balcón del segundo piso, se dio cuenta que aunque había movimiento en los patios, no se podía distinguir al chico, a lo cual con un ligero sentimiento de frustración al resultar infructuosa su 'cacería', decidió preguntarle al Robin más social, de cómo abordar dicha problemática.

"Hola pequeño D" la voz feliz de su hermano le traía algo de nostalgia por los cielos grises y los ruidos de la ciudad, "Ya no soy un niño 'Dick'" a lo cual tan solo rio por la sorpresa de escuchar su nombre, "Y ese milagro Dami", "-tt-" no quería decirle, pero él era su mejor opción después de su padre, con el cual no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, " _/a/Necesito saber como obtener información de manera socialmente apropiada ya que no puedo usar los métodos regulares"_ sus métodos regulares era coacción física, amenazas, intimidación, engaños y chantaje, obviamente efectivos a corto plazo, pero su entorno limitaba el uso de estas estrategias, " _/r/Facil, haste amigo del objetivo, de esta manera tienden a soltar información que no encontrarías en un expediente. Esos datos triviales, resultan mejor ya que obtienes el como piensa la fuente de información_ " Damian sabía que eso iba a decir su hermano, pero tenía esperanzas que le sugiriera espionaje, "-tt- Desconozco las mecánicas de convivencia social con los plebeyos", el primer Robin sentía sorpresa por su comentario "Damian, los chicos del internado, son hijos de presidentes de grandes empresas, gobernadores estatales, embajadores, miembros de senado, incluso uno que otro dinero viejo del país, ¿como pueden ser plebeyos?"

 **-El primer 'amigo'-**

Ahora tenía que tratar de hacerse amigo con el chico nuevo, para sacar mayor información, porque como había consultado con Grayson las amenazas no resultan en la escuela.

Después de dos encuentros poco fructíferos en el mismo día, Damian decidió esperar para utilizar la estrategia de Grayson aunque aún las mecánicas del mismo le eludían.

Se encontraba caminando hacia su cuarto, cuando vio a Hummel esperando en la puerta de su habitación, "La puerta no se abre, si no giras la perilla o tocas para saber si te dejan entrar", su intención no fue la de ser condescendiente pero le molestaba ver indecisión en las personas.

"Damian, ¿verdad? No se si la persona que busco este y es inapropiado invadir la privacidad de alguien con tan solo entrar. ¿No te parece?" Aunque fuera un gesto general y principalmente dirigido a Anderson, a Damian le agrado ese detalle.

"Tampoco se si esta Blaine, pero si gustas puedes entrar, comparto habitación con él" Le contestó mientras abría la puerta, Anderson no estaba y había vuelto a dejar sin seguro "Olvidó cerrar y no se encuentra, pero si gustas esperar..." Estaba intentando tener tiempo con el chico, "Soy Gay", esto tomó fuera de lugar a Damian, ya que no sabía exactamente a qué debía el comentario. "¿Y esto me debe importar a mi por alguna razón?" Realmente se encontraba perdido en la dinámica de 'amistad' con el propósito de indagar información.

"No, supongo… pero no quiero que pienses que lo estoy ocultado, y no quiero que te sientas amenazado por mi" ese comentario le causó gracia, el sentirse 'amenazado' por un chico de su edad era algo completamente absurdo, y comenzó a reír de la absurda declaración; se contuvo hasta que se dio cuenta que Hummel se encontraba confundido por su reacción.

"Mira Hum… Kurt, me da igual que seas gay, en ningun momento me sentiría amenazado por ti… no lo tomes a mal" Esa última frase la escuchaba decir a Todd cuando comentaba desestimando las capacidades de alguien.

"¿En serio no te molesta? ¿Eres Gay?" Era una reflección que nunca había tenido, pensando exclusivamente en el sexo opuesto como algo necesario para seguir con el legado de la familia.

"Nunca lo había meditado, ya que es una pérdida de tiempo tener una relación sentimental, cuando tengo múltiples compromisos" Cuando fuera el momento, encontraría una pareja apropiada.

Después de cinco segundos, el silencio se estaba tornando un poco incomodo, al ver como Hummel seguía de pie a la mitad del cuarto, a lo cual Damian opta por ofrecerle la silla de su lado, "Puedes sentarte, no pensaba en hacer nada en la computadora por el momento…" Definitivamente las relaciones era una debilidad que ahora estaba comenzando sentir presente, y no le gustaba.

Cuando Kurt toma asiento, se escucha el tocar de la puerta, algo que causa confusión por parte de Damian, ya que Anderson tenía llave de la habitación. "¿Quién?" Sin acercarse a la puerta, para evitar cualquier apertura repentina.

"Soy yo D, déjame entrar la puerta está con candado" Grayson.

Damian deja entrar al mayor, que al entrar se encuentra sorprendido de ver a Kurt en el lado de la habitación de su hermano, "Blaine Anderson, ¿presumo yo?".

"No, Kurt Hummel, es un 'amigo'... lo acaban de transferir, le comente a Drake" Dick se emociona al escuchar a su hermano hablar del joven, ya que ni a Collin le dice que es su amigo, más que es un asociado y a John, es escasas ocasiones se refiere a su relación como de amistad más que de compañero.

"Wow, no imagine que ya hubieras hecho amigos… Gracias Kurt, se que D es complicado, pero eres su primer amigo" Para Damian, Dick tan solo lo estaba exhibiendo.

"Basta, Grayson. Asumo que vienes mi última revisión" Su voz era un poco avergonzada, mientras se removía el saco y la corbata, mientras caminaba al cuarto de baño. "Tan solo tomara unos minutos, en un segundo volvemos Kurt, quiero saber mas de ti".

Kurt estaba un poco confundido al escuchar hablar a Damian por apellido al otro hombre mientras que se da cuenta que el chico se estaba quitando la parte de arriba de su uniforme al entrar al baño, y no fue porque quisiera observar, pero al no cerrar la puerta en su totalidad y por el reflejo de un espejo se podía ver por completo la espalda amoratada y con cicatrices de Damian, mientras que el otro hombre parecía revisarle un costado, murmuran algo, a lo cual se escucha refunfuñar "-tt- No duele en lo más mínimo", parece que hablaban de una herida "-tt- Grayson, dudo que algo suceda, ya ha pasado un mes desde el último ataque" su voz tan solo alcanzaba a distinguir por el silencio de la habitación.

Estaba abotonando su camisa mientras salía del cuarto de baño, "Mira D, no quiero molestarte, pero tienes que usar esto" le pasa una bote de crema que Kurt logra distinguir, ya que es la misma que usa para ocultar golpes y cicatrices, en se momento Kurt comenzó asumir que Damian había entrado bajo la misma situación que el, alguien lo ha de haber estado molestando en su escuela anterior.

Damian por su parte toma el bote de crema y lo refunde en el cajón de la mesa de noche. "No es como si fuera estar en alguna situación que la requiera Grayson" le contestaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos "Vamos D, no seas asi, ¿No ibas a entrar a Box? Para aprender a defenderte" le contestaba mientras simulaba dos golpes en el brazo de su hermano; "-tt- Basta Grayson… No creo que el Box realmente me ayude en algo, pero Todd sigue insistiendo todas las noches" Kurt comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar en esa plática, pero parecía que 'Grayson' leyó su mente, "Y tu Kurt, ¿estás en algún deporte?" Ahora si Kurt se sentía incómodo, siempre se asume algún interés en deporte para los chicos "No, a menos que cuentes bailar y cantar como uno" Estaba un poco bajo de moral desde el incidente con Karofsky; "De hecho bailar requiere mucha estamina y resistencia, no se porque no se incluye como deporte formal" Fue la primera vez que alguien no hacía menos sus gustos, "Considero, que es una buena manera de iniciar con otras actividades con mayor demanda física, ya que el baile también requiere coordinación, sincronía y memoria muscular aparte de la resistencia" y de un momento a otro comenzaron una plática exhaustiva sobre cómo el baile y sus diferentes presentaciones, Kurt se sentía muy bien al no ser hecho menos por sus congéneres por primera vez.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde la llegada de este Grayson, cuando en un silencio se escucho un estómago rugir, al ser Kurt que se pintó de rojo asumieron los hermanos que 'alguien' tenía hambre, y al no dejar de ser Dick, "Vamos a comer fuera, acompañanos Kurt, sería bueno tener alguien del lugar".

 **-10 personas-**

A la semana de la visita de Dick, las heridas de Damian estaban cerradas y el se encontraba consultado sobre las vacantes de entrada al equipo de Box de Dalton, lo cual resultó un callejón sin salida, por la evaluación física completa realizada por parte del internado para ser considerado; con sus numerosas cicatrices y con una sola placa de rayos x, se iniciaría una investigación del porqué de ellas, era obvio que el humor del Robin más joven se había vuelto insoportable.

La semana había sido frustrante sobre todo por la insistencia de Kurt de pasar tiempo en su habitación esperando poder tener interacción con su compañero de cuarto, que únicamente terminaba en Blaine evitando la habitación o encontrando excusas para evitar a Kurt.

Damian por su parte después de la semana de 'amistad' había decidido que el chico no representaba una amenaza, ni riesgo para su identidad; a lo cual había decidido que ya no era necesaria la compañía de Kurt, pero aparentemente sus silencios y comentarios 'sarcásticos' habían sido confundidos como una señal de amistad sincera, entonces sin saber cómo deshacerse de él, Damian opto por dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera mientras no le fuera un estorbo en su día.

Hoy era un día terriblemente tranquilo, Damian se había acostumbrado a la presencia constante de Kurt, el chico no dejaba de hablar de sus amigos en Lima, de su padre, de su nuevo hermanastro; por lo general Damian escuchaba sin decir nada, algo que en muchas cosas agradeció el otro chico.

Se encontraban los dos en uno de los jardines de Dalton, Damian estaba sentado leyendo un libro mientras que Kurt se encontraba con su celular molesto mientras le platicaba el problema que tenía con su nuevo hermano, "Pero no entiendo porque tenía que arrojar mis cosas y luego que mi papá tomará su lado" Kurt hizo una pausa, se encontraba dolido por todo ya que ninguno de sus compañeros entendía esa situación de tener que convivir con personas nuevas como familia. "Siempre son impertinentes, no importa la edad, Grayson es demasiado feliz; Todd tiende a resolver las cosas de manera poco eficiente; Drake es en exceso complaciente con mi padre. Sin contar a Cain, aunque aprecio el silencio en el que podemos estar por horas y Brown no puedo juzgar de manera positiva alguien que encuentre agradable la convivencia con Drake, Gordon aunque tiene su propia familia parece también que se ha integrado a la familia. Después pensé que padre dejaría de estar recibiendo más personas a mi llegada, pero decidió incluir llegaron Maya y Thomas. Lo molesto es que ninguno de ellos vive con mi padre a excepción de mi" era la primera vez que Damian compartía algo personal desde que comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos.

Estaba contando los apellidos y se sorprendió al contar ocho personas diferentes, "¿Y tu padre se ha casado ocho veces?" Su cara de asombro ante tal cantidad de personas. Damian por su parte contestó sin reflexionar mucho "Mi padre nunca se ha casado, tiene el mal hábito de estar adoptando ciertos tipos de huérfanos… pensé que cuando me conociera dejaría de hacerlo…" Kurt seguía confundido y su cara lo reflejaba "Yo comencé a vivir con mi padre después de haber cumplido 12 años, mi madre no pudo seguir cuidando de mi, lo que la orillo a informarle a mi padre de mi existencia". Era mucha información que procesar, Kurt comenzó a comprender ciertas cosas, o al menos eso creía él, teniendo tantas personas viviendo en una casa definitivamente era normal que Damian prefiriera estar alejado de las multitudes, pensando en como una casa podría albergar a tantas personas sin resultar algo hacinados aunque fuera la entrada y salida de los mismos

"Es lo explica…" Damian arco la ceja, señal ahora comprendida por Kurt de que debía dar más información "Prefieres un poco de paz, es imposible acomodar en una casa a 10 personas" Damian aún mantenía su ceja arqueada "Vamos Damian, ¿cuantas personas pueden caber en tu casa?" En ese momento se dio cuenta a qué se refería Kurt, "Once, si incluimos a Pennyworth, pero la mansión es cerca de 12 acres, 38 acres de jardines y bosque… aunque usamos principalmente el ala este, cada uno tiene su propia habitación… antes no había visitas y se tenían habilitadas y listas tres habitaciones, pero hubo un incidente en una confusión entre mis hermanos con los cuartos…" Y así como inició hablando de la nada, Damian volvió a guardar silencio y retomó su lectura como si no acabara de revelar al otro chico detalles de su familia y casa, algo que no termino de creer Kurt.

* * *

Hola :) Feliz Lunes

Creo que van a ser 10 o 12 capitulos.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.


	5. -5-

**-5-**

'Vamos Kurt, es imposible que alguien viva en 50 acres, al menos no es de Ohio, una casa asi de grande no pasa desapercibida' Mercedes tenía razón, el chico probablemente quería reflejar un estatus de opulencia semejante a la de los otros chicos, pero al no saber dimensionar cayó en exageraciones. Había pasado todas las noches mandando mensajes sobre su nueva vida con su mejor amiga.

'Tienes razón, pero dejemos de hablar de mi vida ultra rutinaria de uniforme, y cuentame lo último que ha pasado', estuvieron cerca de dos horas enviando mensajes.

Mercedes se había dado cuenta que Kurt seguía tratando de evitar hablar de Finn 'Vamos chico, ¿que hizo el idiota de Finn ahora?' Era obvio para el grupo que había tensión entre ellos hasta el punto que evitaban hablar de ellos mutuamente. 'Es lo mismo de siempre, el se siente incómodo conmigo, y yo ya estoy harto de su inmadurez. Luego Blaine que sigue siendo el mayor engreído al creer que me gusta, mi interes romantico duró una canción, el chico tiene el carisma que cualquier mueble de Pottery Barn' la risa de su amiga la podía casi escuchar 'Eres cruel chico, esos muebles son lindos', 'Pero sin esencia... Son copias de copias, y aunque el primero se ve tierno, te das cuenta que es lo mismo, hecho en Taiwan'.

En eso suena su celular "Hay algo que quiero escuchar… este chico Damian", aunque Kurt adorara a su amiga, siempre se desesperaba de manera general cuando todos comenzaban a creer que por platicar con un chico era suficiente para que él desarrollará un interés romántico, así que sin querer disimular su inconformidad le contestó "Se ha vuelto el único amigo aquí", era obvio para la chica que había cometido un error con su indagación, así que trato de corregir "Lo siento Bu, es solo, que es raro escucharte hablar con tanta preocupación de un chico, pero tienes razón, la mayoría han sido idiotas y no llegaron a ser amigos… al menos Sam te trato normal comparándolo con otros, ese chico tiene buen corazón", al menos su amiga más cercana comprendió su error y tenía razón de Sam.

"Invitalo a la fiesta en casa de Rachel, estoy segura que si el chico se la pasa todos los fines de semana en el internado, va a brincar de gusto por salir con nosotros" Aunque él apareciera a sus amigos, no significaba que Damian lo haría, a él siempre le daba la impresión que el otro chico siempre andaba ocupado, con tarea que no sabía de dónde sacaba, reportes que leía en tabletas, y todas las mañanas que desaparecía por horas, parecía un _viejo_ en el cuerpo de su amigo.

"Puede que tengas razon Mercedes y sea una buena idea".

 **-De visita-**

Al llegar el final de las clases, Kurt se encontraba guardando sus cosas para pasar el fin con su nueva familia, se encontraba un poco desairado después de las malas interpretaciones que dieron sus insistencias de hablar con Blaine. Era la primera vez que conocía a otro chico gay y creyó que podría tener alguien con quien platicar su situación de transferencia, de su nueva familia, pero Blaine asumió que Kurt lo estaba buscando con otras intenciones; en cambio se había topado con Damian, que había resultado ser un amigo que no esperaba y aunque él no le hubiera dicho nada, sospechaba que Damian no era indiferente a su situación de abuso por parte de compañeros.

Sabía que Damian volvería a pasar el fin de semana solo en Dalton, cuando la mayoría salía de las instalaciones, le parecía un poco trágico que a pesar de tener una familia muy numerosa ninguno viniera a verle en esos casi dos meses, a excepción de 'Grayson'. Así que con el consejo de Mercedes en mente de incluirlo en una fiesta y darle un ambiente calmado, sin tantas personas y fuera de la escuela, decidió invitarlo a pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Sabiendo como era su padre optó por mejor preguntarle a Carol, quien aceptó alegre de que ya tuviera un amigo.

Kurt va en busca de su amigo para extender su invitación, estaba por entrar al cuarto pero se da cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se detiene cuando escucha la voz de Damian hablando por teléfono, pero en un idioma que no ubica.

" _/a/No tengo que ir, es absurdo si esperan que aparezca por dos días, para que ustedes puedan demostrar que sigo en Gotham, estoy cansado de todo el circo que están haciendo_ "

Tim se encontraba en la otra línea, " _/*/Robin no ha aparecido en estos meses, y están asumiendo que está muerto o herido. Robin necesita hacer una aparición para atrapar a unos mafiosos este sábado de 11 p.m a 1 a.m... si varios no salen respirando B no se molestara, ya pregunte_ ". Era una oportunidad única, sacar a _pasear_ a Al' Ghul, sin que hubiera reclamos. "-tt- Bien, deja veo como salir del Dalton", Tim suspira del otro lado " _/*/Jason pasará por ti, envía tu ubicación de extracción 2 horas antes_ ".

Kurt, se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando una plática sumamente privada, pero no pudo dejar de escuchar aunque fueran unos minutos.

Toco la puerta por simple formalidad y entró a la habitación. "Perdon, no era mi intención pero estaba abierto…" Damian volteo a ver al lado de Blaine irritado, obviamente no había cerrado la puerta al salir, como él le había pedido.

"Pero creo creo te puedo ayudar. Estaba por invitarte a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, y si tienes algo que hacer fuera, sería más fácil entrar y salir de mi casa, que de Dalton, Carol va a venir, le doy tu matrícula de la escuela y ella puede firmar tu salida también". Punto para Kurt, a pesar de que había escuchado su plática, se disculpó y aparte le ofreció una coartada para salir "Me impresionas Kurt, eres muy ágil de mente para no meterte en problemas, te perdono por escuchar mi platica, pero tan solo porque me ofreces una salida, voy hablar con mi padre para informarle".

Estaban en el lobby Carol y Kurt esperando que bajara Damian, esperaba que su padre no comenzará con sus ideas.

"Gracias por recibirme en su casa Señora Hudson", Kurt se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Damian recordaba de cuando el le platico que la esposa de su padre había decidido conservar su apellido del primer matrimonio. "Es un placer Damian, vamos tomando camino que son dos horas hasta Lima, o tal vez más, ya que es la primera vez de Finn manejando carretera", Kurt pareció voltear incómodo con Carol "Finn… ¿Vino?", la mujer sabía que la relación de hermanos estaba lejos de ser ideal, por lo cual seguía buscando oportunidades para que platicaran.

Durante el trayecto, Finn manejaba en silencio con el ceño fruncido y enfocado en el camino; Kurt se encontraba sentado el asiento delantero bajo la insistencia de Carol, ella se encontraba en el asiento trasero intentando hacer plática ligera con Damian, que para no romper la costumbre contestaba con monosílabos, pero que con esos lentes gruesos parecía ser tímido o reservado, por lo cual Carol no lo toma como grosería.

"Damian, Kurt no me dijo tu apellido", supuestamente en una conversación regular alguien a completaría le daría la respuesta, Damian por su parte fingió estar dormido.

Habían pasado casi dos horas y media hasta que llegaron a la casa, a lo cual se miraban varios autos estacionados, una grúa con el letrero de 'Hummel servicio', una suv negra, un beetle color azul y un pick up oxidado.

Al bajar del auto, Damian toma su maletín, una mochila de viaje y un portalaminas color vino; Kurt por su parte nada más toma una maleta y unamochila; del pick up oxidado sale un chico con un mohawk "Finn, vamos", parece que el hermanastro de Kurt había olvidado un compromiso, a lo cual comenzó apresurar su andar, pero es detenido por su madre.

"Finn, no me habías dicho nada de salir este día" El tono de su madre indicaba que permiso no iba a conseguir, "Kurt acaba de llegar, y vamos a cenar todos juntos, puedes acompañarnos si gustas Noah".

Dos minutos después los dos amigos estaban en el cuarto de Finn jugando videojuegos, Kurt le estaba mostrando su colección de discos en el cuarto a Damian, mientras que Carol terminaba de hacer la cena en lo que llegaba Burt.

"Y este es mi favorito, pero creo que tengo que migrar a la versión digital antes de rayarlo por completo" y como parte de la rutina de siempre, Kurt hablaba mientras Damian guardaba silencio mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno; luego dejó el cuaderno y sacó un libro, mientras Kurt le decía que se metería a bañar y después podía seguir el.

"Hey, no se supone que los viernes era de pizza…" Burt se para en seco mientras que ve a un chico sentado en la cama de su hijo, y Kurt en ese momento va saliendo de la regadera, era una situación que no le gustaba, y no le agradaba la cara de ese chico, tenía una mirada retadora, y su hijo era demasiado confiado.

"Papá, no sabía que regresarías tan pronto…" Kurt sabía que su padre no estaría de acuerdo con Damian en su cuarto, pero estaba cansado de que lo trataran como chica, si Finn podía tener amigo en su cuarto él también debería poder; pero la voz de su padre lo trajo a la realidad "Ya habíamos hablado de las visitas en el cuarto" pero esta vez Kurt se sentía diferente, Damian le había mostrado que era un buen amigo y nada mas, a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar su padre. "Si, amigos únicamente y Damian es mi amigo de Dalton" Kurt no estaba dispuesto a dejar esto ir, "Kurt…" Su voz sonaba que no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre el asunto.

Damian apesar de todo se daba cuenta del inminente caos que se podría desatar, algo que no le convenía si necesitaba desaparecer el sábado por la noche. "No se preocupe Sr. Hummel, Kurt fue muy amable de invitarme a su casa para no estar solo otro fin de semana en el internado, pero entiendo que tenga reglas de hogar para personas nuevas que no conoce" Grayson estaría orgulloso de él, tomó sus cosas y salió del cuarto Kurt, "Estaré en la sala, si le parece". Al salir Damian, Kurt volteo a ver a su padre molesto.

"Gracias por eso…" Era obvia la frustración en la voz, "Mira Kurt, tienes que entender no es correcto…" Su padre estaba molesto pero estaba intentando dar a entender porque "¡No!, Finn puede tener amigos en su cuarto, Noah incluso puede dormir en el mismo cuarto, en cambio por fin tengo un amigo hombre, que no se siente incómodo conmigo y que no es gay y tu lo asustas… Sal me voy a cambiar" Kurt dio media vuelta y se metió al cuarto vestidor.

Para Burt, su hijo era su pequeño y le dolía admitir que tiene miedo de cualquier hombre que entrará en la vida de Kurt, su hijo se podría enamorar y perderlo, algo de lo cual no estaba listo; pero no quería perderlo por ser celoso y restringirlo.

En su paso cansado por las escaleras, pudo ver al chico que su hijo había traído a casa, sentado con su libro extendido en sus piernas, tal vez, tan solo tal vez él fuera inofensivo y los peligros que fantaseaba se encontraban exclusivamente en su cabeza.

-Muchas preguntas-

Al sol le faltaban dos horas para salir, estaba oscuro y se respiraba el frío de la mañana cuando salía a prender los aspersores del jardín, el olor a tierra mojada era el momento favorito de Carol, tener tres hombres en casa y dos de visita, no permitía mucha paz o silencio; se sentó en el escalón de la puerta mientras tomaba su primera taza café.

"Buenos días Sra. Hudson" la voz la sacó de su pensamiento, era el amigo de Kurt, estaba vestido con un pantalón deportivo negro, y una hoodie roja, la cara la tenía bañada en sudor al igual que el suéter. "¿Desde que horas estas de pie?" Su sorpresa se notaba en su cara y voz, Damian volteo a ver su reloj para poder contestar "Desde hace dos horas" la cara de la mujer era de incredulidad, se le olvidaba que para cualquier persona _normal_ los hábitos de su _familia_ podrían resultar inusuales.

"Si me disculpa, ¿Donde podría bañarme?" Carol respondió un poco sorprendida por el joven, "Claro, usa el del final del segundo piso".

Carol dejó de darle importancia, los chicos a esa edad pueden ser un poco raros con sus cosas, así que dejando eso atrás en su día, se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para el ejército que estaba por despertar.

"¡Lo siento!" Finn acababa de gritar y azotar la puerta, bajó corriendo a toparse con su madre que se disponía subir, "¿Qué pasó?" su día parecía que iba estar lleno de preguntas, y muy pocas respuestas, eso no le gustaba "El amigo de Kurt estaba en el baño y me gritó que cerrara la puerta…pero… mamá... El chico tiene la espalda cubierta en cicatrices y una cicatriz muy larga" Lo último que quiere escuchar una enfermera es de un jovencito cubierto en cicatrices, "No digas nada a nadie Finn, no sabemos qué pasó, puede que él haya estado en un accidente y si él pregunta si viste algo di que no".

Damian bajo alterado buscando a Finn, en un descuido asumió que el seguro de la puerta funcionaba y no verificó el funcionamiento de la misma, al verlo parado frente a su madre, se congelo, si un adulto se enteraba de esto lo más probable es que mandaran por su padre y todo el tiempo que había estado de incógnito habría sido en balde "¿Que viste?" su voz era un murmullo de enojo, frustración disfrazando el miedo que sentía, "Nada, me gritaste y cerré la puerta". Damian no creía nada pero no tenía otra opción, tomó una silla del piso de abajo y la subió para atrancar la puerta, sabía que se miraba paranoico.

A los minutos de que se escuchará la regadera, Kurt bajó con el cabello aun mojado y a ver qué pasaba con los gritos, esperando que su familia siguiera entera, "¿Que pasa?" Su voz era de hartazgo del comportamiento de Finn que tendía exagerar cosas sin sentido. "Tu amigo tiene cicatrices" Carol se tapó los ojos mientras reprimía a su hijo "Finn", Kurt se cubre la boca, y con voz muy seria "No digan nada, y no se lo digan a nadie", Carol se dio cuenta lo de dijo Kurt, "¿Sabias?" no era precisamente una pregunta, "No es asunto nuestro", no quería exponer a todas las preguntas que sabía que vendrían si su padre se enteraba, Damian probablemente está en ese proceso de volver a sentirse con normalidad para que alguien le volviera a traer malos recuerdos de esos abusos.

"Kurt, creo que debes de hablar con él de eso, para saber si necesita ayuda, que tal si en su casa algo no está bien" Carol siempre era una mamá, no quería ver a los chicos lastimados, mucho menos uno que probablemente estuviera en una situación de riesgo.

"¿Quien no está bien en su casa?" Burt preguntó, definitivamente era un día de demasiadas preguntas para gusto de Carol, "Burt, el amigo de Kurt, creo que puede haber estado o estar en una situación de abuso".

Después de cinco minutos en silencio de parte de todos, "Pero si me dijiste que no dijera nada de lo que vi", apenas estaba comprendiendo que todos en la familia se estaban enterando.

Burt y Carol pasaron parte de la mañana juntos en el taller, tratando de pensar como hablar con Damian, el no era el primer chico que conocían con un problema así y si él estaba en peligro Burt era demasiado _padre_ , como para no intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Después de un par de horas platicando, Kurt entró a la oficina mientras que por la ventana se podía ver a su amigo ingresar al taller.

"Cuando le dije a Damian que tenías un taller, me preguntó si podíamos venir a ver" les decía mientras señalaba a su amigo que se inclinaba sobre un carro de un cliente que dijo que estaba de paso y que necesitaba su carro esa misma tarde; pero se dieron cuenta que algo no estaba bien cuando Damian se alejó del carro rápidamente y entró a la oficina. "Vámonos y no digan que estaba aquí. Vamonos Kurt."

"¿Esta todo bien?" Burt reconocía esa reacción, ya que era casi igual a la que tenía Kurt con la camioneta de Puck hace unos años; Damian no estaba dispuesto a esperar, asi que salio rápidamente de la oficina..

"Algo definitivamente no está bien" les dijo a su padre mientras se dispuso a seguir a Damian que caminaba hacia la suburban de Kurt, Burt se quedó preocupado, le preocupaba el otro chico, pero no quería pensar que pudiera arrastrar a su hijo a una situación peligrosa, necesitaba que el chico le explicará las cicatrices para saber que ninguno de ellos corría ningún tipo de riesgo mientras anduvieran juntos.

Se estacionaron a un lado de Lima Bean, Kurt insistió que en este lugar podrían platicar, por su parte Damian acepto por el simple hecho de tener la oportunidad de perderse en un mar de caras, por si alguien lo llegaba a buscar.

Estaban ordenando cuando varias voces comenzaron a saludar a Kurt mientras él estaba ordenando su café, en su mayoría no gustaba de la compañía femenina a menos que fueran sus hermanas o Kory y Raven, el resto tendían a ser ruidosas y llenas de rumores inútiles, no sabía porque Kurt, procuraba ese tipo de compañía.

Después de realizar sus pedidos y recogerlos en barra se encontraban todos sentados en una de las salitas del segundo piso, con vista al patio interior. "Entonces Damian... has estado muy callado, dime donde conoces a nuestro Kurt, ¿Estamos interrumpiendo algo?" La voz de la chica Tina, era obvio que quería material chisme, pero Damian no estaba de ánimos para entretener al grupo de chicas a pesar de ser amigas de Kurt, "Si, están interrumpiendo".

Todas las chicas menos Mercedes suspiraron al unísono, Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaban pensando sus amigas, estaba por intentar hacer control de daños cuando Rachel le contesta a Kurt "Me alegro por ti Kurt, entonces espero que no te incomodará que invitará a Blaine a la fiesta" y con eso Rachel se dio media vuelta y salió con efecto dramático mientras que el resto de las chicas se disculparon entre risas y se fueron.

Kurt se quedó como pez fuera del agua, sin poder contestar nada y un poco dolido por que a pesar de que ya no estaba interesado en Blaine, la última información de Rachel era que a él le gustaba Blaine y ella no había respetado nada sus sentimientos, aunque fuera para decirle que estaba viendo al chico.

Su desprecio hacia la chica volvieron a resurgir hasta que una voz lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "¿Te molestó?" Kurt sabía que Damian era sumamente directo con las personas, cayendo en reacciones negativas usualmente por parte de otros, pero no significaba que era cruel, al menos esa era su conclusión. "No, pero ahora me tienes que acompañar a la fiesta de hoy", su amigo se le quedó viendo a Kurt, "¿A que horas es esta reunión?" tenía que cumplir con su papel de Robin, pero igual necesitaba afianzar más su coartada, "Porque tengo que estar en otro lugar, de 8 a 12" Kurt presentía que era una mentira para no ir a la fiesta, "Vamos, te quiero presentar a mis amigos de mi otra escuela", a Damian no le gustaba cuando le obligan hacer algo, pero igual necesitaba esa coartada, "Bien, voy a tratar de reagendar 9 a 12, tal vez 11 con un poco de suerte". Era extraño tener un compromiso tan noche, pero no quiso presionar, la única manera de saber era si Damian decidía compartir, pero si optaba por lo contrario, sería imposible saber qué planeaba hacer en esas horas.

Después de haber aclarado ese punto, Kurt necesitaba saber porque la reacción tan repentina de su amigo en relación al automóvil "No quise preguntar antes...pero…." era malo para abordar temas delicados con alguien, suspiro y le puso su mano sobre la mano de Damian, para que sintiera algún tipo de apoyo emocional, Damian alzó una ceja por la acción "¿Es de alguien que te lastimo ese auto?".

"Es de una molestia... es el auto de uno de mis hermanos, que para mi suerte ya está aquí, no quisiera imponer a Todd a tu familia, saben que voy a estar en Lima, pero no exactamente en dónde, y preferiría que se mantuviera de esa manera"

Kurt por su parte no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera real su respuesta, pero se había dado cuenta que a Damian, no se le podía insistir más de una vez sobre un punto, porque si no, simplemente se cierra y te deja afuera.

"El maricon volvió arrastrándose, que acaso quieres que te arreglemos" La voz de su matón tradicional, hizo a Kurt retraer su mano rápidamente y bajar la mirada, desde lo que paso con Karofksy tenía miedo de tan solo escuchar su voz y comenzaba a temblar, "Parece que trajiste a otro enfermo contigo".

Damian era muy corto de paciencia, aunque repetía el estúpido mantra de Grayson 'A menores de edad no se les deben de apuñalar' iba en su tercera ronda, cuando fueron interrumpidas la risas de los matones juveniles, por "Oigan…. no creen que… no hagan esto aquí" era Finn, que iba acompañado por un chico rubio y Puckerman.

"Ni que fuera tan divertido este lugar" Se dieron media vuelta y salieron, "¿Estas bien?" se notaba que Kurt estaba mudo por el momento, a lo que Damian fue el que contestó "Es un patético intento de defender a alguien Hudson" volteo a ver a Kurt, y le contesta con sarcasmo "Incluso Drake lo hubiera hecho mejor y ni siquiera nos agradamos"

"Mira tu snob" Puck estaba ya harto de la actitud alzada de Damian, el lo miraba sobre el hombro a pesar, "Saca el tubo que traes metido, para que dejes de estar tan estirado…" era obvio que alguien no iba a salir completo de ese momento, pero el teléfono de Damian comienza a sonar.

" _/a/¿Qué?_ ", era Todd " _/*/Punto de extracción_ ", volteo a ver a Kurt, " _/*/Espera confirmación_ " "Kurt, ¿cual es la dirección de tu fiesta?, se comenzó a escuchar una risa en el teléfono, " _/A/ Silencio_ ", el chico tan solo le mostró el celular, a lo cual contestó "34°08'55.2"N 118°20'19.4"W" y colgó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Puck que tan solo creyó escuchar coordenadas, "Nada de tu incumbencia" le contesto Damian de forma tajante, se gira y ver a Kurt "Vamonos, este lugar comenzó a desmerecer su ya precario nivel… su derecho de admisión es pésimo"

* * *

Busquen las coordenadas jejeje.

Espero estar haciendolo bien con las personalidades, si me estoy equivocando terriblemente por favor dejenme saber, para realizar correcciones antes de subir.

Perdon, se me hizo tarde para subir... Publicaré otro el lunes :)


	6. -6-

-6-

Cerro la puerta tras entrar, Kurt alzó la ceja bajo la sorpresa de ver a su padre en su cuarto; había estado copiando hábitos de Damian de manera inconsciente; su padre estaba tratando de bajar de su frustración desde el viernes y le dió tiempo a Kurt para que reflexionara sobre lo que paso pero Burt sabía que su hijo no había dejado el tema olvidado.

"¿Te dijo algo del auto o del dueño?" Tan solo quería confirmar no iba a pasar ningún riesgo.

"No…" Se giró y siguió arreglando su cabello, su voz tajante y respuesta corta, le hacía saber que su hijo seguía molesto.

"No mientas Kurt, es importante" Su hijo a veces tendía a tomar responsabilidades que no le correspondía, especialmente cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Suspiro y volvió a ver a su padre "Si dijo algo, pero no le creo…Creo que le gusta inventar cosas cuando algo llega muy cerca a lo que pasa realmente" la compañía de Damian era silenciosa pero constante en estos casi dos meses en el internado, lo cual agradeció al no verse obligado a compartir el porqué de su transferencia a Dalton, pero sabía que su amigo era sumamente reservado, sabía lo minimo de él, sabía que no le gusta, pero tan solo porque era extremadamente vocal sobre eso; apenas a inicio de esta semana sabía que tenía hermanos, pero no sabía si creerle o no, no sabía si el hombre que vino a revisar sus heridas era realmente su hermano o un enfermero; tampoco creía que alguien tuviera una casa tan grande; pero sobre lo que más le preocupaba es que se negaba a decirle su apellido, nada más tenía registrado una W.; nunca quiso hablar o sacar a colación sus heridas a pesar de que hubo varias oportunidades cuando Kurt le contaba de los diversos acosos de parte de los acosadores en la escuela anterior.

"Kurt, me preocupa tu amigo, creo que está ocultando algo y creo que es grave" Su padre estaba tratando el punto con pinzas, porque no quería volver a su hijo metido en un problema que no le correspondía.

"Yo creo que…" Kurt se detuvo al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta, su padre abrió la puerta para ver a Damian, bajo pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter de tortuga negro. "Oh Damian, no me había dado cuenta de la hora… ¿Finn ya se fue?" no quería pensar que los había estado escuchando. "No, está abajo comiendo".

"Deja termino rapido mi cabello aquí, y nos vamos" a lo que le contesto, "Como si pudieras terminar rapido tu cabello" a Burt no le gusto el comentario, pero escuchó a su hijo reír "Al menos yo hago algo con mi cabello no como otros" a lo que Damian le contesta "Es demasiado para mi, tu haz lo que quieras tengo un libro que terminar" dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto.

"¿Siempre es así? No me pareció agradable contigo", Kurt suspiró, no era y no sería la última vez explicando a Damian, "El llega a ser un poco abrasivo, no le gusta esperar y hace media hora le dije que nada más faltaba mi cabello, y ahora me dijo que hará otra cosa en lugar de esperar únicamente, se podría decir que me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo" a Kurt le gustaba creer que había logrado aprender a leer entre líneas la manera de ser de Damian, o al menos en cosas básicas como estas, aun no olvidaba el auto.

"Hoy hablaré con él, pero ya no insistas"

-Fiesta-

"No se porque insistes en traer cosas si las pensabas dejar en el carro" Finn estaba confundido por Damian

"Es mi auto, y si él quiere dejar algo lo puede hacer, al menos no deja envoltorios de galletas y papas como otros" Finn tan solo suspiro avergonzado porque sabía que se refería a él, aunque tan solo hubieran pasado un par de veces por semana.

"Va a venir alguien por ellos, y no quiero bajarlos" Damian trato de sonar lo más casual posible, a lo cual parecía no importarle a Finn que ya estaba en el costado del carro saludando al chico Puck que venía llegando con cerveza en una bolsa.

"Tu hermano..." La voz de Kurt sonaba un poco incierta, tenía un poco de nervios en pensar que fuera una mentira, y que Damian si estuviera en algún problema que no quisiera decir.

"Si, pero faltan dos horas para que venga" decidió que la conversación había concluido mientras se acercaba a la puerta con los otros dos chicos, Kurt se puso como nota mental en seguirlo afuera de la casa cuando fueran las dos horas.

"Mira, vino el amiguito de Kurt" A Damian no le gustaban nunca las referencias diminutivas.

* * *

La fiesta había estado sumamente tranquila, hasta que Puck saco la cerveza y abrió el gabinete de licores de los padres de Rachel; en menos de una hora, casi todo el grupo estaba alcoholizado; bailando de manera ridícula o cantando arriba de las sillas fuera de tono; para Damian esta situación era ridículamente perfecta, podría desaparecer por un par de horas sin que se notaran su ausencia.

Estaba por subir las escaleras del sótano, cuando de reojo vio a Blaine coqueteando con Kurt de manera descarada, por su parte Kurt, trataba de alejarse buscando plática con alguna de las chicas que seguían sobrias o incluso con Finn, pero todos se alejaban cuando Blaine comenzaba a insistir que los dejaran hablar solos, era obvio que Kurt no estaba cómodo empujando a Blaine hacia un lado.

"Blaine ya has bebido mucho, creo que deberías tomar una taza de café" Kurt trataba de ser lo más amable con el chico que estaba seguro que al día siguiente estaría muerto de vergüenza de saber que dejo de lado a su cita por estar buscando compañía con él; incluso desde estos momento se miraba una ligeramente 'tomada' Rachel echando lumbre por la situación presente, quien creyó que era coherente su decisión de buscar a Damian para coquetearle descaradamente.

"Entonceees… mira que bonitos ojos tienes, son taaaan verdes, combinan con mi suéter, quieres ver los otros colores de mi ropa…." Damian arco la ceja al comentario, la chica traía un suéter café, con un estampado de animal. "No" Dio media vuelta y estaba por salir hasta que Puck lo detuvo al final de las escaleras, "Muy rápido en juzgar en la mañana y ahora tú corres cuando Kurt necesita ayuda, eres tú el cobarde que no va a proteger a su chico" Damian le giró los ojos y le contesta "No es una damisela en desgracia, ni un desvalido, él puede defenderse solo… pero, si el llegara a pedir mi ayuda le apoyaría" Puck se molesto por su comentario, porque Kurt tan solo se retría con los avances de Blaine. "Eres un cobarde yo si voy a ir ayudar a mi amigos…" paso las escaleras empujando el hombro de Damian y al pasar le dice "No todos se atreven a pedir ayuda, si no creen merecerla".

Eso hizo click en el, todos los Robin siempre han pasado por situaciones que no piden ayuda y esa soberbia y/o terquedad de ser mejores han dejado ya ha dos Robin muertos y a Batman desaparecido en demasiadas ocasiones; en menos de 5 segundos, brinco la escalera, se le adelantó a Puck y con un golpe certero en la nuca Blaine cayó inconsciente en el suelo; Puck y Finn que eran los únicos sobrios ya en ese momento se sorprendieron por la rapidez del chico nuevo y al instante se asustaron al ver a Blaine en el suelo; Damian quedó frente a Kurt, la cara de confusión fue respondida con "Creo que ya bebió demasiado, con un mal golpe cayó… qué suerte" aunque lo último sonó a sarcasmo, se acercó a Blaine para revisar de no haberse excedido y al sentir pulso, lo tomó debajo de los brazos para arrastrarlo a un sillón; el resto de los amigos no se percataron que sucedió; mientras lo acomodaba al lado de uno chico rubio que había caído dormido ya, regresa con Kurt y le dice con una mirada seria "Nunca dudes en pedir ayuda" con eso dio media vuelta y salió.

Ya habían pasado dos horas.

Puck y Finn se acercaron a Kurt, "Que diablos con el sujeto, parecía un tipo de ninja brincando y corriendo tan rápido", Kurt estaba confundido por el comentario de Damian así como el comentario de Puck, pero lo que hizo despertar de todo fue el vibrar de su celular por la alarma que había puesto por Damian, salió corriendo para salir del sótano mientras era seguido por un confundido Finn y un irritado Puck.

Estaba por subirse a una motocicleta, mochila en su espalda y el porta láminas en una mano; Kurt se acerca a Damian corriendo, haciendo que este se sacará el casco

"¿A donde vas?¿Quien es el?" Kurt aun seguía preocupado, recordaba las cicatrices de su amigo del primer día.

A Damian nunca le gustaba dar explicaciones, pero no quería arruinar su coartada "Es mi hermano y voy atender algo" Jason tan solo saluda con una mano sin quitarse el casco, pero se escucha que le dice al más chico "Vamos mocoso". Damian subió a la moto sin dar tiempo de escuchar algo más.

"¿Eso era una pistola en la pierna del hermano?" Puck estaba obviamente preocupado.

Habían pasado las dos horas, los tres seguían fuera de la casa, todos los chicos adentro que habían sucumbido al alcohol ya estaban dormidos en el sofá y en el piso.

"Tienes que decirnos algo… No le hablado a Burt, porque me dices que regresaría en dos horas, pero ya son las 11:17 y aun no vuelve…" Finn se estaba comenzando a preocupar, si algo pasaba y no dijo nada él sería el responsable.

"Ya lo se, estoy preocupado… Yo le dije que le iba ayudar cuando dijo que quería salir un par de horas en la noche" Kurt se estaba comenzando arrepentir de su decisión de ayudarle.

"Nadie me ha contestado, si eso era una pistola" Puck estaba moviéndose incómodo al pensar estar cerca de armas, el podría ser rudo pero nunca se atrevería traer pistolas.

"Puck, no seas idiota, obvio que no era una pistola… Estaba obscuro, y todo fue muy rápido… no pudo ser una pistola" Kurt ya no sabía si quería convencer a Puck o el mismo.

"Si no llega en cinco minutos o si no te contesta el teléfono, voy hablarle a Burt" El ultimátum de Finn era necesario, pero no quería creer que iba a ser necesario traer a su padre.

En ese momento se escucha una moto y la moto tipo Harley, alguien baja lentamente, y se quita el casco que se lo entrega al conductor, cuando se voltean los tres chicos ahogan el suspiro a ver su cara que tiene un labio roto y en la mejilla izquierda un feo moretón; se escucha una risa ahogada por el casco, y algo que dice Damian que no se entiende cuando se gira, mientras lo ve con coraje.

Kurt se acerca lentamente para verle, "¿Qué pasó?" No se animaba acercarse más por miedo a lastimarle, sabia decisión ya que él no sabía de que el hombro izquierdo quee lo acababan de reubicar por que se había dislocado.

Puck, se molesto al ver al chico que era obviamente físicamente más chico que el con el golpe en la cara y lo único que sonaba en la cabeza de él, era que su familia lo golpeaba, alguien lo estaba maltratando, "Te crees muy fuerte golpeando a alguien mas chico que tu" le gritaba mientras le tomaba de la chaqueta de piel marrón, Todd tan solo desbalancea al chico con patear el pie donde se apoyaba haciéndolo caer al suelo; Damian se apresura y se pone frente a Jason el cual le responde "Que tierno, el mocoso del demonio se preocupa por mí, el pequeño Dicky se va morir de envidia" Damian estaba irritado le contesta "Ya vete", el mayor le contesta "Mañana temprano te doy una vuelta nos vemos en el mismo lugar… No me hagas ir a buscarte, si sabes que te conviene" la voz de Jason era una clara amenaza, pero los otros tres chicos no sabían a que, Puck se intenta levantar para arremeter contra el hombre, cuando Damian le vuelve a insistir "Si voy a estar, ahora ya vete", su hermano vuelve a reír "Adiós mocoso".

La motocicleta desaparece rápidamente, Damian había regresado con el mismo conjunto que se miraba incluso más limpio de cuando llegaron, pero el se miraba muy cansado.

"No tienes por qué defender a alguien que te lastima" Puck sabía cómo funcionaba todo eso cuando la familia te comenzaba agredir, comenzabas a buscar excusas para defenderlos o justificar porque te habían golpeado.

Damian arqueo la ceja, "¿A qué te refieres Puckerman?", los tres estaban consternados al darse cuenta que ni se daba cuenta que estaba negando lo que sucedía a pesar de que la herida del labio aun se miraba fresca, a lo que Kurt dio un paso tentativo y le dijo casi en una voz tranquila "Damian, ¿el era tu hermano verdad" el asintió "Damian, ¿el te… golpeo en la cara?" el Robin se quedó pensando, técnicamente si, Hood había estirado el brazo para bloquear un cuchillo que aprovechó un descuido de él para intentar apuñalarlo, pero había sido su culpa por intentar apresurar la operación y por su negligencia al no estar al pendiente de los mafiosos; al no tener respuesta Kurt volvió a preguntar con algo de miedo "Damian, ¿tu hermano me lastimo?".

\- Malos entendidos primera parte -

Burt tan solo quería una mañana tranquila, sus hijos habían salido de fiesta, lo que debería significar que deberían de despertar muy tarde; su hermosa esposa había llegado tarde de su noche en el hospital, entonces era un completo silencio.

En esos escasos momentos de paz, decidió cumplir la rutina de su esposa, una taza de café mientras prendía los aspersores, leer el periódico en el borde la puerta mientras disfrutaba de su bebida caliente.

Pero algo no estaba bien; no había café listo a pesar que la noche anterior lo había programado; al salir el césped ya estaba húmedo; el periódico no estaba a la vista; será que Carol llegó tan tarde que decidió prender los aspersores mientras tomaba café y habrá metido el periódico, pero eso no pudo ser, el periódico llegaba con el alba y su esposa estaba en cama antes de la salida del sol. Al entrar a la casa no encuentra al periódico, pero lo más grave es que no encuentra al amigo de su hijo en el sofá, por un momento de pánico, corrió a la habitación de su hijo, deseando equivocarse.

Se detiene frente a la puerta indeciso, pone la mano en la perilla agarrando valor y con todo su arrepentimiento la gira y asoma la cabeza; ve a su hijo dormido en su cama, suelta el aire que sostenía inconscientemente, pero su hijo sigue con su ropa de ayer menos los zapatos; entra a la habitación por completo, al lado de la puerta está Noah dormido en el piso y Finn utilizando el baul que esta al pie de la cama como almohada, mientras duerme sentado.

Estaba confundido. Cierra la puerta de golpe, causando que los tres chicos se despiertan de golpe causando que Kurt gritara "¡No te vayas!" algo que confundió aún más a Burt.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no me vaya?" La cara de pánico de Kurt dio a entender que habías descubiertos, pero en qué, es lo que faltaba de aclarar, a lo que giró a los dos chicos; Puckerman evitó la mirada, encontrando mucho más divertido el pequeño hilo que sobresalía de sus tenis; Finn volteaba por todos lados buscando algo o alguien, Burt estaba seguro que buscaba a alguien.

"Bien y donde esta el chico" Miró a todos de manera pareja, "No está abajo…" la cara de alarma de todos al levantarse torpemente y salir disparados por la puerta, el problema fue que su hijo no se arreglo cabello, no reviso espejo ni se puso zapatos para salir corriendo tras ellos, esto completamente era una señal de emergencia o pánico de parte de él.

Al seguirlos, escuchaba a todos decir frases desde 'nononono', a 'maldita sea', 'pero como'; los siguió hasta la banqueta de frente a la casa mientras los dos miraban por todos lados; "Kurt entra a la casa, no traes zapatos..." pero antes de terminar, se escuchó una motocicleta a lo que los tres salieron disparados en esa dirección, no dando muchas opciones a Burt, más que seguirlos.

Era un domingo muy temprano y el parque que estaba al final de la cuadra estaba completamente solo si no fuera por una motocicleta estacionada al frente de un gran roble, a donde los otros tres chicos se dirigen.

"¡Damian!" comenzaron a corear los chicos, mientras buscaban alrededor de la motocicleta, Burt le puso una mano al hombro de Kurt, haciendo girar a su hijo para hacer que se enfocara en su cara "Dime qué está pasando", antes de que pudiera contestar, se escuchan unas risas, haciendo que Kurt se sacará de su agarre y corriera junto con los otros dos chicos.

Pueden ver a Damian y a su hermano, este último riendo mientras que el otro se sonrojaba, "Mira mocoso, hay personas buscándote, deja que el Reemplazo se enteré" su risa no se contenía, "Silencio ganapán" a lo que voltea a ver a Damian y le da un zape "¿Asi agradeces después de que te arreglo?".

"Damian no necesita ser arreglado" Su voz era aguda, asustada pero decidida, a lo cual los dos voltean a ver al chico descalzo, ambos se quedarán viendo confundidos a lo que le dice el chico mas grande "Te equivocas, Damian necesitaba ayuda y cómo es demasiado orgulloso el mocoso, me toca a mi arreglarlo… porque perdí una apuesta".

Puckerman no se puede contener y se acerca gritando "Acaso le volviste a poner un dedo ensima animal", Burt no habrá sido el chico más aplicado de su clase, pero pudo sumar las cicatrices del chico, los gritos que estaba recibiendo, y la frase de 'arreglarlo'; para llegar a la misma conclusión que los muchachos, le gana a Noha y en tres zancadas se para frente al chico que traía un cigarro en la mano.

Jason alza la ceja y con una media sonrisa se acomoda en la banca con los brazos extendidos al borde del respaldo, Damian miraba Burt preocupado, si Todd se enojaba nada bueno saldría.

"¿Qué le has hecho al chico?" Su voz grave obviamente trataba de asustarlo, pero después de pasar tantos años en la familia, haber muerto una vez, eliminar a familias de la mafia y enfrentarse a 'papá' y a todos sus 'hermanos' en tantas ocasiones, Burt no era una figura imponente, pero reconocía para el chico promedio si lo sería. "Arreglarlo... esa boca partida se le iba infectar si no curaba, sin contar la ceja necesitaba una puntada al menos… el mocoso es terrible para atender sus propias heridas".

El hombre volteo a ver al chico en la banca que en efecto, traía un labio partido y una ceja con una puntada, pero su cara no reflejaba ni miedo, ni dolor, tan solo expectativa de Burt "¿Tu le hiciste eso?".

La sonrisa burlona de Jason tan solo soltó una carcajada "Puede que el labio partido sea algo mi culpa, pero si él hubiera sido más observador no hubiera pasado nada, o no mocoso" le codeo a Damian que se sonrojo "La ceja no fue mi culpa, fue el por descuidado".

El porqué Damian estaba herido no era respondido, por lo visto ninguno quería decir nada, al navegar entre las preguntas y responder a medias.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" Era una pregunta muy concreta, que no daba mucha oportunidad a divagar.

Damian se sonrojo y les contesto "Estábamos peleando" Jason lo volteo a ver con un poco de sorpresa obviamente queriendo que guardara silencio, "Continúa" Burt quería saber, "He tenido varios problemas en mi ciudad, a lo que Jason decidió que tenía que aprender a defenderme, él tiene muy poco tiempo libre porque siempre está fuera de la ciudad, el resto de mi familia no está muy convencida que el sea un tutor apto para instruirme… pero prefiero practicar con alguien que no me trate con delicadeza, Jason es exigente".

Todo comenzó a tener más sentido para el resto de los chicos.

"Pero porque en la noche" Preguntó Kurt.

"Jason se la pasa recorriendo el país, esa noche iba a estar de pasada, nada más que cometí varios errores por las prisas y termine lastimado" Jason no podía creer que su pequeño hermano hubiera sido capaz de semejante historia en donde él pareciera 'inútil' en combate, algo completamente absurdo si le preguntaran a otro miembro de la familia.

"Oh Damian, si hubieras dicho eso desde anoche no estaríamos todos asustados" fue en ese momento que Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba descalzo y que le incomodaban los pies.

"Mira mocoso, tienes un amigo… espera, ¿el es famoso Kurt, del que hablo Dicky?" Jason abrió los ojos en sorpresa, a lo cual el chico tan solo asintió ligeramente, Todd volvió a reír y en un rápido movimiento esquivo a Burt, y tomó en brazos a Kurt "Venga chico te ayudo a ir a tu casa para que no camines, el mocoso está muy magullado para poder llevarte el".

Burt estaba choqueado, como todo había pasado todo tan rápido; su tranquila mañana paso a un pequeño infarto al pensar que su hijo había tenido compañía en la noche, para luego pensar que el chico al cual quería ahorcar había escapado a una situación de peligro, para terminar encontrar que estaba tomando clases de defensa personal, pero ahora estaba seguro que ese infarto pequeño volvía al ver como otro hombre se estaba llevando a sus hijos en brazos.

"Jason, soy perfectamente capaz de brindar el apoyo apropiado a mis amistades" decía mientras corría tras su hermano intentando detenerlo

"Es demasiado temprano para todo esto" Burt comenzó a pensar.

* * *

Perdon se me ha vuelto hacer tarde. Creo que mejor voy a comenzar actualizar los sábados .

¿Alguna queja o sugerencia?

Gracias por seguir mi historia :D sofita286 Gat82328


	7. -7-

**-7-**

El domingo fue demasiado para todos los no vigilantes, Jason había insistido en preparar el desayuno; Burt y Carol estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión apagada; Finn y Puck estaban en su cuarto, a puerta cerrada tratando de dormir después de la noche tan complicada; Damian estaba curando los pies de Kurt después de estar corriendo descalzo en el baño del cuarto.

Burt en un acto reflejo prendió la televisión y puso el canal de noticias, para tener algo de ruido de fondo mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, y en un instante como resorte, vuelve a ponerse de pie y prácticamente corre a la habitación de su hijo, dejando a Carol confundida en la sala.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, camina con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido para intentar escuchar algo, lo cual tan solo escucha la voz de su hijo.

"Ten cuidado, eso duele" su voz se escuchaba la molestia de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, pero su 'amigo' le contesta "Quédate quieto, no quiero repetirlo". Burt estaba viendo rojo, su hijo acaba de regresar y ahora esto, entra al cuarto de baño para ver al chico de rodillas frente a su hijo, y al hacerlo voltear, se da cuenta de un pequeño tubo de pegamento en su boca, y las manos con algodón y una pequeña botella de antiséptico en la otra.

"Es tan solo una herida en el talón, por un vidrio que se le incrusto, pero la herida no es profunda… estaba limpiando la herida, y al intentar intentar usar el antiséptico Kurt no se queda quieto, por lo cual debo sostener su pierna, si me pudiera ayudar en sostenerlo para poder cerrar la herida" Su voz era más de orden que pedir apoyo.

"Creo que sería mejor que lo viera un médico" La voz de Burt era clara que desconfiaba del chico, "No creo que pegamento ayude en una herida", por más rudo que se quisiera ver el chico era obvio que no sabía que estaba haciendo.

"No es pegamento es un adhesivo de piel que se utiliza como alternativo en lugar de suturas pequeñas y de refuerzo en donde se realizan suturas de varias puntadas para evitar que estas se abran" La voz de Damian sonaba un poco a petulante a opinión de Burt, pero fue interrumpido su respuesta por Jason que había entrado en el cuarto.

"Hey mocoso, asumo que desinfectaste la zona antes de cerrar la herida" La voz de su hermano sonaba entre burlona y preocupada. "Ni que fuera Drake, para ser descuidado" una risa fue la respuesta del hermano "Reemplazo siempre es cuidadoso con los demás pero nunca con el. ¿A quien te recuerda demonio?"

Damian volteo rápidamente, y un dos minutos termino de arreglar el talón de Kurt, para luego salir disparado contra Jason que ya había salido de la habitación y se detuvo en seco en la sala viendo las noticias, y Damian se detiene antes de llegar con su hermano al ver la televisión.

 **-Malas noticias-**

Ambos hermanos estaban en el patio trasero, se escuchaban como peleaban con alguien al teléfono, y luego como el mayor tomaba el teléfono y lo arrojaba al suelo haciéndolo botar en mil pedazos. Nadie de la familia lograba distinguir de que era la pelea.

"¿Pero que paso?" Finn fue el último en llegar a la sala después de escuchar como se azotaba la puerta de salida con los dos hermanos.

"No estoy del todo segura... Damian venía siguiendo a su hermano, se pararon en seco... luego Damian grito 'No puede ser', se dio medio vuelta y salió corriendo al patio... su hermano lo siguió y afuera no han parado de gritar, algo en las noticias los altero, pero no les estaba prestando atención, y cuando voltee estaban con el clima de la semana"

Kurt estaba revisando el portal de internet del las noticias locales, pero no había nada, pero igual no sabía que debía buscar, en los titulares había noticias de todo; Barcelona vence al Real Madrid; Nueva película de SpiderMan; Colaboración de Queen y Wayne detenida, Bruce Wayne no a regresado a Gotham para firmar; Alvin Draper inmobiliaria compra las torres de comunicación abandonadas de Lima; Haly's Circus va realizar una corta temporada en Westerville y Lima.

"¿Y si tan solo preguntamos?" Su falta de prudencia de Finn, podría ser la manera más práctica de resolver todo, antes de que alguien se animara a levantarse del sillón para acercarse, entran los dos hermanos y se sientan en el comedor y tan solo se escuchan murmullos que no alcanzan a distinguir.

" _/*/¿Para qué demonios me aventaron a este lugar, si de todos modos me iban a venir a buscar, acaso no creen que puedo mantenerme encubierto?... ¡Dos meses! Estoy por estar tres meses abandonado en este lugar, para luego que padre decidida detener el estúpido tratado_ " Damian se sentía ignorado, no sabía nada de estos planos, Drake no había dicho nada y Jason insistía en no saber nada. " _/*/Vamos Demonio, desde cuando me cuentan a mi las cosas, no es como si nos confiemos todo, toda la familia está llena de secretos, me sorprende que no lo vieras venir_ "

Lo que no esperaba era ver a Damian derramar lágrimas, estaba dolido. "Mierda… El fin del mundo" Cuando un Robin lloraba -menos Dick, porque él lloraba por todo- en especial el menor, sabías que algo terrible iba a pasar.

Jason se levantó de la silla y se acercó al otro y con un cariño que iba a negar después le habla a su hermano menor "/ _a/No te he mentido, al menos no en esto. No sabía que el viejo estaba tramando algo, pero no me sorprende... El es un idiota que siempre nos deja afuera. Pero siempre vas a poder contar conmigo_ " Jason pone su frente con la de su hermano, para obligarlo que lo vea a los ojos " _/a/Entiendo, perfectamente lo que es sentir que no encajar con la familia, porque no puedes cumplir con todas sus reglas, aunque lo intentes_ " Ambos eran asesinos, llevaban muerte a muchos villanos y era algo que no aceptaba Bruce; lo que llevaba a muchas peleas y más amenazas de abandono o de regresarlo con su madre, al final siempre venían las promesas de intentar ser mejor; Damian lo intentaba y Jason trataba de medirse, pero parecía que Talia había incrustado esa crueldad en el adn de su hijo, esa sed de sangre de tanto que trataba de mantener a raya, que de vez en cuando se descontrolaba.

Jason le dijo con cariño " _/a/Somos los únicos del club de los Robin muertos_ " y le sonrió mientras le dio un beso en la frente, obviamente los dos lo negarían después.

Los hermanos entran en la sala, y ven a la familia seria viendo la televisión, los hermanos se giran y logran ver en las noticias que Superman está dando una entrevista en la televisora local sobre cierta carga de androides desaparecidos de Lexcorp cuando estaba de paso por el estado, y que si alguien miraba algún camión sospechoso les invitaba a notificar a las autoridades.

"Genial, ahora el boyscout está en la ciudad..." Jason replicó de manera natural, a lo que la sorpresa de Finn se hizo visible "¿Como no te puede gustar Superman? Es el mejor de todos". Puck no era de los que se emocionara con la liga de la justicia, pero había algo genial en el hecho de volar y lanzar rayos por los ojos "El sujeto es genial, vuela y es invencible" a lo que los dos hermanos se voltearon a ver mutuamente y recordando las diversas series que alguien de la familia había detenido a algún kriptoniano y a Batman sometiendo por completo a Superman, comenzaron a reír, confundiendo al resto de la familia, "Eso es hilarante, el que pienses en su 'invencibilidad' Puckerman, deberías de optar por la Mujer Maravilla o incluso Shazam" a lo que Jason giro a ver a su hermano menor "Y yo pensé que dirías Starfire" a lo que Damian le contesta "Tú tienes una serie obsesión por las pelirrojas de Di… Nightwing" a lo cual tan solo bufa y le contesta "No es mi culpa que ellas sean geniales".

Kurt estaba sorprendido de su amigo, nunca lo tomó por un seguidor de los superhéroes, aunque parecía algo de familia, "A mi gusta Robin" todos voltearon a verlo, los dos hermanos lo voltearon a ver con sorpresa al igual que su familia "¿Qué? No se cuantos van, pero se que no ha sido uno, pero han sido geniales todos".

"¡Pero no tienen poderes! No puedes ser superhéroe si no tienes poderes" el comentario de Finn les llego un poco al viejo y nuevo Robin, era algo por lo que siempre sentían que debían de superar a los otros metahumanos y ser los mejores al pelear, ser los más hábiles, ser mejores estrategas y por defecto sangraban más; y eso era únicamente para tratar de seguir el ritmo del resto de los metahumanos, aliens y dioses. Puck apoya a Finn "Es cierto, ¿Que podría hacer Batman contra Cyborg? Na-da" termino diciendo mientras chocaba puños con su amigo.

"Ellos la tienen fácil, incluso Batman… pero es genial saber que existían personas de mi edad y completamente normales que podían defenderse contra lo peor de Gotham, ellos trabajaron duro para poder estar a la par de esos héroes… Cualquiera que no le haga daño una bala es obvio que no tendría miedo de pelear, pero si no tuvieran esos poderes dudo que muchos de esos superhéroes sigan peleando."

Por lo general ninguno de ellos se involucran tanto con civiles como para poder escuchar sus puntos de vista sobre su trabajo de noche, e incluso como civiles ellos siempre estaban rodeados por personas queriendo complacer a los chicos de Wayne. En ese momento los dos coincidieron que les agradaban de Kurt.

"Sin contar que tienen compromiso y buen gusto, con el paso del tiempo se han mantenido con los colores pero han evolucionado con el nombre"

Definitivamente no conocía el primer traje de Nightwing, total vergüenza, pero no traerán malos recuerdos.

Entonces como un mal chiste, el teléfono de Damian suena y contesta sin revisar cual de los dos teléfonos contesta "¿Si?", "Entonces los espero a Jay y a ti en la carpa principal en tres horas, será bueno que traigas 'tus cosas' y Jay las suyas" Dick sabía cómo interrumpir un momento de paz.

"¿Qué?" Damian estaba confundido "Pequeño D, ¡te vas a unir al circo!"

 **-Asuntos de Familia-**

Damian comenzó a lanzar sus cosas dentro de la mochila, Kurt seguía preguntado a dónde pensaba ir; habían pasado ya cuatro horas de su desayuno/almuerzo del domingo y tenían que regresar a Dalton en un par de horas, pero parecía que su amigo tenía otros planes pero seguía sin ganas de compartir.

En la sala estaba Jason hablando entre dientes cosas incomprensibles, Damian bajó seguido por Kurt, que aún seguía preguntando "Por favor dime que sucede, ¿Te voy a ver en Dalton?" Damian no voltea, Jason se levantan para irse pero son detenidos por Burt que no parece querer moverse de la puerta.

"¿Que sucede?" Damian gira la cabeza para no ver la cara de Burt, Jason maldice y contesta con una voz que no habían escuchado "Cosas de familia viejo… no es asunto tuyo" la voz sonaba hasta cierto punto sepulcral, Burt siempre lo negaría que el chico frente a él le provocó miedo con tan solo hablar.

"Después de lo del domingo, ¡me lo debes! Dime a donde vas" Kurt fue tajante y a Damian no le gusta deber nada. Con la cabeza agachada le contesta "Padre me ha sacado de Dalton, no me ha dicho cuales son los nuevos planes, pero por ahora me toca quedarme con Grayson".

Su único amigo se iba a ir a quien sabe donde "¿Pero en dónde te quedarás? No te pregunte con quien" Kurt era listo, pero los dos hermanos sabían cómo decir mentiras que supieran a la realidad. "Dickyboy se muda mucho, un gitano por decirlo de una manera, y ahora quiere que Damian este con el y hasta que el viejo decida se va a quedar en Westerville y después en Lima un rato, después no sabría decir."

La familia sale junto con Jason, pero no ven únicamente la Harley que Jason había estacionado al frente de la casa, si no un Ford Boss 429 Mustang negro, que no saben de dónde había salido; Burt, Finn y Puck, suspiraron al ver ese hermoso automovil.

"Presumido" La voz de Damian era burlona, por lo general Jason no era de los que aceptaba regalos de su padre.

"Cállate Demonio, Reemplazo me dijo antes que te iban a mandar un soborno para que no te estuvieras enojado al menos no tanto, sorpresa... feliz cumpleaños atrasado" Le arroja unas llaves "Ahora si puedes conducir"

Todos quedaron perplejos, Burt sabía el costo del auto, los otros chicos tan solo sabían que era un auto genial; se acercó a Damian sorprendido queriendo confirmar lo que había escuchado "Es tu regalo de cumpleaños", Damian volteo a verlo "Si, padre tiende hacer dadivoso cuando toma decisiones sin consultar, aunque me sorprende que me enviara el negro y no el rojo" Jason codeó a su hermano "Reemplazo tomó el rojo primero, siempre es equitativo en los regalos, a Dicky le dio uno a zul, era obvio que te tocara el negro" Damian alzo la ceja, "Y el tuyo" Jason río "El mio era verde militar, hasta que lo estrelle la semana pasada, Al lo iba a mandar a reparar, pero luego Dicky insistió que lo debíamos arreglar juntos para hacer modificaciones…"

"¡Un segundo! ¿Están diciendo que tienen cuatro Boss?" Burt estaba atónito, era imposible comprar uno, pero tener cuatro era ridículo. Kurt no entendía la reacción de su padre, el sabía que ese carro frente a ellos era un clásico pero más allá no entendía.

"Si, el viejo nos regala un Boss a los 16, pero como yo no _estaba cerca_ en mis 16, me lo regaló a principios de año, Damian aqui cumplió años pero no habíamos tenido oportunidad de dárselo... Duke le dio uno color cromo, las chicas han preferido que se les personalicen sus Harleys… aunque Bárbara no pudo aceptar el regalo del Viejo, aunque viniera de parte de Dickyboy cuando estaba saliendo" se quedó pensando Jason, tratando recordar los regalos de los dulces 16.

La cara de Burt era de de completa sorpresa; estos chicos se paseaban con autos de colección "¿Papá?" todo se había detenido minutos en lo que los chicos que subían todas sus pertenencias en la cajuela del auto.

"Esperen…" Jason le hizo señas a Damian y este arrancó, el ex Robin se acercó a Burt y con una voz de calma le interrumpe "No... agradecemos lo que intenta, pero involucrarse más con nosotros será demasiado para ustedes, y estoy seguro que al Demonio no le gustaría ver a su amigo en aprietos…"

Burt comenzó a pensar, que era demasiado dinero en carros para unos chicos, no cualquier familia podría darse esos lujos "El chico te llama Todd, pero tu no le dices por apellido ni nombre… ¿Quienes son?"

Jason le dio una media sonrisa "Reemplazo y el Demonio se enojarían si digo algo, pero somos más de lo que puede creer, fue genial para el mocoso haber tenido esta pequeña oportunidad de algo más normal… Gracias", Burt no dejaba de ser papá "Pueden pedir ayuda, estoy seguro que cualquier problema en el que estén les puedo ayudar a resolverlo" Era muy simplemente divertido ver a civiles tratando de arreglar los problemas de ellos.

La risa de Jason llenó el silencio, pero le contesto "Es mas de lo que ustedes pudieran resolver, es un asunto de familia… y entre nosotros lo arreglaremos" a pesar de que pareciera ser una respuesta amable, sonaba lo suficientemente tajante como para dar a entender que no iban a permitirle entrar en lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

"Están metidos en 'malos' negocios, no son familia de verdad, son familia de mafiosos" la conclusión era la más absurda para todos ellos, Jason por su parte nunca creyó que un civil tan 'despistado' pudiera dar una respuesta tan absurdamente cercana a la realidad; tomando en cuenta que uno de sus frentes era el de un DrugLord, y su familia manejaba mucho dinero y poder, si lo reflexionara desde otro punto de vista, ellos podrían ser considerados una familia de mafiosos.

"Mira... si ustedes están hasta el cuello en problemas… no tienen porque llevar al chico en ese mundo, tal vez sería mejor si él regresará con su Madre" Jason no podía creer a Carol, pensar que Damian pudiera estar más seguro con la liga de la sombras después de que su madre mandó matarlo, revivir para terminar en ponerle precio a la cabeza de su hijo, aunque se supone que eso ya se había arreglado. Definitivamente esa no era una solución.

"Si de mi dependiera, Damian nunca volvería a ver a su madre" era definitiva su actitud, Carol contuvo el aire debido a la brusca respuesta "El estará siempre mejor con nosotros que con esa mujer".

Pero Carol seguía pensando en esas cicatrices "Está bien pedir ayuda, él puede quedarse con nosotros…" Jason se masajeo el tabique de la nariz -costumbre de Bruce- se quita la mano del rostro y repite "Es asunto de familia… pero gracias por su interés"

Jason sube a la Harley pero ve que Kurt va corriendo hacia él "Por favor dile que me hable", el ex-Robin suspira "¿Cuando has visto al Demonio hacer algo que no quiere?".

* * *

Hola

Gracias por seguir aqui :)

Espero que les guste.


	8. -8-

**-8-**

Estaba por empezar la segunda semana y Kurt aún no sabía nada de Damian, en ese tiempo Blaine se había acercado a él, resultó que no era tan petulante como creía, le había hecho compañía al no saber nada de su amigo y sin que lo planeará comenzaron a verse todos los días después de clases, no habían nada dicho, pero Kurt lo sentía implícito, principalmente después de varios besos compartidos a escondidas, pero resultó contraproducente ya que al iniciar viernes en una visita sorpresa de su padre para saber cómo se sentía, los descubrió besándose en su cuarto, y en menos de nada, su padre lo sacó de Dalton y lo regresó a Lima.

El fin de semana Kurt no salió de su cuarto, estaba molesto con su padre por sacarlo de un lugar seguro, con Blaine por quedarse en silencio y no buscarle, con Damian por hacerlo sentir solo y con Mercedes porque no le había hablado en toda la semana.

Carol tocó a su puerta para después asomar su cabeza "Kurt, no puedes pasar todo el fin de semana sin probar bocado, no es saludable", Kurt tan solo se acurrucó aún más en su cama y no respondió, Carol suspiro, entro y dejo la bandeja en el escritorio de Kurt.

No estaba en ayunas por enojado, bueno tal vez si, pero estaba en ayunas por miedo, no sabía qué esperar ahora que regresará, su padre insistía que todo estaba mejor, que el Director había prometido que él no estaría en riesgo y que se habían implementado reglas más severas para quien molestara a otros estudiantes, Kurt no creía ni una palabra, no podía pensar en comida con el vacío enorme que sentía en el estómago, había tratado de comer algo de fruta en la noche del viernes, pero terminó vomitando.

Habían sido nada más un par de meses de paz en Dalton, pero había sido un sueño que no iba durar, por su padre que es muy celoso, pero sea lo que fuera sabía que el lunes iba a ser un día extremadamente complicado para el.

Burt seguía puliendo esa vieja pistola, era una decoración, o al menos eso seguía insistiendo que era, Carol no era tonta, sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que no lo fuera, pero nunca había visto a Burt utilizarla o algún precio de caza.

"Vas hablar con Kurt o seguirás farfullando mientras limpias esa cosa" Su marido no quería escuchar como tal vez se había excedido al sacar a su hijo de Dalton.

"Burt… Kurt ya no es un niño y ambos queremos que crezca en un entorno seguro, así que o me explicas por qué lo has sacado de Dalton o le preguntaré a él" soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo y le contesta "Lo encontre besandose con un chico en su recamara..." Carol se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su rodilla, él dejó el arma en la mesita frente a él "Me preocupe… mi hijo está en una escuela llena de chicos y cada uno tiene una cuarto… Kurt es muy joven y no quisiera que se sintiera presionado por algún chico…" su esposa le beso la mejilla "Es normal, a esa edad se les da _'la platica_ ' y confías en su buen juicio, no puedes proteger a Kurt del mundo y si algo sale mal es estar con él para ayudarle" Burt se tapó la cara con sus dos manos, se talló la cara y volteo a ver a esa mujer que le daba calma en estos momentos donde no sabía qué debía de hacer "Entonces asumo que al encontrarlo, entraste en pánico y decidiste en sacarlo de Dalton" se volvió a cubrir el rostro y asintió, Carol suspiro "Oh Burt, no debiste de haber tomado una decisión tan impulsiva, tu y yo sabemos que Lima está aún muy lejos de ser un entorno seguro para Kurt", Burt se quitó las manos de su rostro, con la vista al suelo y con una voz muy cansada "Lo sé, pensé en tantas cosas de las cosas que podrían pasar en Dalton, que olvide por completo todo lo que sí ha pasado en Lima".

Al menos había aceptado que no tomó la mejor decisión, el problema era que no podía regresar a Kurt a Dalton, ya que antes de avisarle que lo sacaba de Dalton, Burt fue a despotricar con el Decano y decirle tantas inapropiadas que no tenía otra opción que regresar a Kurt a Lima.

* * *

Habían pasado las casi dos semanas en entrenamiento exhaustivo, se sentía tan vivo; sus dos hermanos le habían ayudado a ponerse al día con el entrenamiento; un par de horas al día para enviar sus tareas, no había sido completamente absurdo el quedarse con Grayson, sin contar que le encantaba la oportunidad de estar con los grandes felinos que a veces viajaban con el circo; Todd por su parte le había gustado volver al circo, aunque no estuviera con su viejo equipo.

En la mañana del jueves, Dick había pasado gran parte de su mañana en el trapecio, pero antes de la comida paso a las jaulas, para encontrar a la única persona que podía dormir sobre los tigres sin miedo alguno, los tigres lo miraron con curiosidad al entrar a la jaula, con un pequeño toque en su rodilla despertó al ninja "Pequeño D, voy a ir a recoger tus papeles de la escuela, voy a marcarte que vas a estar de viaje y que no podrás seguir tomando clases presenciales" Damian tan solo se estiró sobre el lomo de Lana, para levantarse e ir con su hermano mayor "Paz después de estar forzado a convivir sin parar con civiles a cada minuto", Dick le torció la mirada "No fue tan malo, al menos hiciste un amigo", Kurt se detuvo, no había pensado en el chico desde su llegada al circo, se había enfrascado tan rápido en su rutina que Kurt se había escapado de su memoria.

"Lo había olvidado" Dick no podía decir que le sorprendía, sabía de esa sensación que tienes con tu vida de civil, si no llevas seguimiento de ella es muy probable que la pierdas; es más fácil si tienes un trabajo de día que te fuerza a dar ese seguimiento, Damian siempre le tocó mantenerse en las sombras, para él resultaba más difícil mantener trato normal con civiles. "¿Porque no le haces una llamada? Vamos a estar en Lima la siguiente semana por un par de semanas más, antes de la firma del convenio".

Jason había seguido a Dick, pero se había quedado fuera de la jaula "Vamos Demonio, estoy seguro que el chico estará encantado de verte aunque no se porque, aparte no siempre conocemos a un fan nuestro sin estar uniformados" no entendía porqué la insistencia de sus hermanos, "-tt-" Damian rezongo a la insistencia de sus hermanos pero Dick agradeció la insistencia de Jason, todos los Robin menos el menor, sabían lo importante de mantener vínculos de su yo civil con civiles reales, te dan perspectiva y te traen a la realidad del porque peleas todas las noches.

 **-Lunes-**

"Se te va hacer tarde" era obvio, faltaban veinte minutos, pero tenía la esperanza que si llegaba lo suficientemente tarde entraría directo a clases o con más suerte el Director lo regresaría a su casa, pero su padre lo tenía presionando desde hace dos horas, lo iba acompañar en su primer día de regreso, bastante humillante para su gusto, pero no hubo manera de disuadirlo de lo contrario.

"Te esperamos en el auto" La voz de Carol le hizo apresurarse, a lo mejor si ella iba su padre no vería la necesidad de acompañarlo.

Respiro hondo y profundo, se había vestido relativamente discreto, skinny jeans negros, botas a media pantorrilla, camisa negra, corbata blanca y un peacoat negro, el cabello obviamente estilizado, tomó su maletín respiro profundo y salió de su cuarto.

El viaje a la escuela fue en absoluto silencio a excepción del ruido del radio, incluso Finn se dio cuenta de que la situación no era el normal lunes, al llegar a la escuela Carol y Burt se despidieron desde el carro, asegurandoles que pasarían por ellos al finalizar las clases, ya que no había entrenamiento de futbool, ni glee.

En el estacionamiento de la escuela Finn se acercó a Kurt "Nada más quédate cerca de las chicas y veras que nadie te dará problemas, de seguro ya las extrañabas de todos modos" era muy tonta su observaciones que dejó en sorpresa a Puck que también escucho "Hey Finn no seas idiota, lo van hacer papilla igual si anda con las chicas, vamos Porcelana mejor te acompaño yo" a Kurt le sorprendió la respuesta de su exbully pero lo siguió de igual manera, dejando a un ofendido Finn en la puerta principal, no sabía por que su mejor amigo se había ido con su _GAY_ hermanastro.

Iban directo a oficinas, para que le volvieran a designar un locker y su horario de clases; la secretaría le proporcionó exactamente el mismo locker del año pasado, que sorpresa, y la hoja de sus clases; Puck sabía que iba tarde a clases, pero supuso que era mejor tarde que no presentarse, dejó a Kurt en su primera clase pero antes de irse "Vengo por ti para la siguiente clase, nadie tomó Francés avanzado..."

La clase pasó sin contratiempos, Puck estaba esperando como prometió; ambos fueron a la siguiente clase que compartían, luego Mike paso por él para acompañarlo a otra clase.

Kurt pasó la mitad de la mañana entre sus compañeros de ND haciendo de guardaespaldas; no había más que ciertas miradas burlonas y otros comentarios crueles; así que en promedio estaba siendo un día medianamente decente, si no agregaba el hecho que Mercedes no se le había acercado.

En el periodo de comida Sam se quedó haciendo fila para tomar su charola y el se fue a una mesa en la esquina, se sentía tan ajeno de todos, era difícil reintegrarse con el club y Mercedes parecía que ocultaba algo, en medio de sus pensamiento su celular comenzó a vibrar, número desconocido.

Era un mensaje de texto el cual no pudo leer ya que Sam estaba de regreso con las dos charolas seguido por Tina, Mercedes, Puck y Santana. "Que milagro que te acercas" un silencio incómodo "Mira Kurt, no sabía cómo decírtelo, porque soy pésima guardando secretos de ti… Rachel está de regreso con Finn" no era novedad para nadie "Pero ahora Rachel está diciéndole a Finn que tal vez no sea tan buena idea que vuelvas al ND… nadie está de acuerdo con ella, pero todos sabemos como Schue está fascinado con Finn y Rachel" lo estaban excluyendo de sus amigosm Santa replico molesta "La enana está alegando que no es seguro para ti estar en glee porque atraerás la atención que se supone debes de evitar, para evitar que te acosen… los escuche mientras hablaban ellos con Schuester".

Kurt se levantó de golpe para salir del comedor que se estaba comenzando a sentir muy encerrado, el agujero en la boca del estómago estaba volviéndose una piedra, le faltaba el aire, la piel le comenzaba a doler, las voces a su alrededor escuchaban abocinadas y todo a su alrededor se movía demasiado rápido; con traspiés logró salir a las escaleras de emergencia para tomar un poco de aire, Puck le siguió pero guardando distancia para evitar asustarlo, pero al ver que Kurt comienza a tambalearse se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo tan solo para se empujado por el chico gritando "No me toques" con lágrimas en los ojos cerrados, Puck asustado lo suelta haciendo que Kurt caiga en el piso sentado abrazando sus piernas y respirando violentamente, algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Le comienza a cantar bajo para que se de cuenta que es él quien se está intentando acercar, lo cual funciona ya que poco a poco Kurt deja de esconder la cara para poder enfocarse en otra cosa, cuando su respiración se tranquiliza al terminar la canción. "Gracias Noah" la voz de Kurt sonaba pequeña, "Ataque de pánico" no era una pregunta, Kurt confirma pero esta confundido "Creo que fue de ansiedad… pensé que ya no pasarían".

Puck sabía que no era el mejor amigo de Kurt, pero por el momento el era quien estaba afuera con él, "¿Sabes qué pasó para que comenzarán?" Kurt desvió la mirada al campo de fútbol, no quería hablar de eso. Puck suspiro y se sentó a su lado "No me tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo no soy Mercedes… pero tienes que pedir ayuda cuando la necesites... y creo que la necesitas" le dio un minuto y se levantó "Estaré del otro lado de la puerta, la campana está por tocar y creo que no quieres llegar tarde a clases".

Kurt se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y sin esperanzas de recibir respuesta mandó dos mensajes de texto, "Necesito hablar con alguien" no esperó por una respuesta, guardó su celular, alzó su rostro y respiró profundo para volver a entrar a la escuela y esperar que ese día terminará lo más pronto posible.

El día había resultado eterno, estaba apenas por salir de clases; había evitado como plaga a Rachel y a Finn, aunque a este último sabía lo tenía que ver en casa.

Estaba recogiendo las cosas de su última clase mientras que Mike y Tina lo esperaban fuera del salón.

"No has visto mi mensaje" La voz de Karofsky sonaba entre amenazadora y burlona, Kurt no sabía si voltear o hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado, la puerta se cerró de golpe, estaba indeciso, si miraba el mensaje podría ser un insulto, amenaza o alguna fotografía y lo único que conseguiría sería asustarse; pero el no saber también lo estaba comenzando a comer por dentro, tal vez debería leerlo y si era una amenaza podría ciertos lugares.

Tomo un suspiro más sacó el celular, y se le quedo viendo a la pantalla oscura; la puerta se abre y es Tina que se le acerca "Vimos Karofsky salir… no sabía que también tomaba aritmética avanzada… ¿te dijo algo?" Kurt no quería seguir sintiéndose así.

"Vámonos, ya por fin terminaron las clases, tan solo quiero llegar a mi cuarto" se sentía mentalmente exhausto.

Al salir del salón se topó con Finn y Rachel a contra esquina de su salon; Mercedes y Puck estaban hablando entre susurros, mientras que Mike le tomaba la mano a Tina, su celular volvió a vibrar, no sabía si revisarlo o no, era un mensaje, optó por no revisar, volvió a vibrar, decidió apagarlo.

No era tan tarde pero todos los alumnos habían escapado de la escuela en los primeros diez minutos.

Finn tan solo se acercó para decirle "Burt me mandó un mensaje, va tardar una hora" Kurt no quería seguir esperando para irse, sobre todo con la ansiedad de que Karofsky pudiera estar cerca.

Se acercó a Puck "Me puedes llevar a casa por favor", Mercedes se sorprendió de la manera tan dócil estaba hablando, pero Finn le interrumpió "Burt quiere que lo esperemos", Rachel le estaba tomando la mano "Deberías escuchar a Finn, él está haciendo mucho para que estes bien", su voz era irritante de escuchar, más porque sabía que estaba manipulando a Finn para sacarlo de Glee.

"Vamos a la camioneta, podemos esperar adentro" Puck no quería meterse en problemas con Burt, pero era obvio que quería alejarse de la escuela.

En la salida al estacionamiento se toparon con Karofsky que estaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, se acercaba a ellos hasta que Puck y Mike se pusieron delante de Kurt, "Parece que el marica ya tiene nuevos a quién ch…" Puck le golpeó en la cara, dejando a Karofsky en el suelo con la boca reventada, pero comienza a reirse "Que va a decir Beiste cuando sepa que diste el primer golpe".

Seguían en los espacios de la escuela "Nada, porque todos vimos que te tropezaste y te pegaste en la boca" la voz de Mercedes "O tienes a alguien que opine diferente" Karofsky se terminó de incorporar molesto, no tenía respaldo de nadie.

"Puede que hoy te libres de mi Marica, pero no siempre van a estar ellos para estarte cuidando el trasero y cuando menos te lo esperes..." se fue riendo.

En definitiva algo no estaba bien.

 **-Una semana difícil-**

Mañana iba a ser viernes y Kurt estaba perdiendo ya mucho peso, su ansiedad estaba por los cielos, y toda comida la terminaba vomitando.

No era la primera vez que pasaba esto, ya había sobrevivido a Karofsky una vez, podría volver hacerlo; pero esta vez se le estaba haciendo más complicado de lidiar, tal vez porque el consuelo de escapar a otra escuela ya no estaba.

Burt y Carol habían salido fuera de la ciudad desde el jueves por la noche por una emergencia con la tía Gertrude de Carol, a lo cual Kurt estaba fuertemente inclinado a no asistir a clases, hasta que Finn prometió que se encargaría de llevarlo a clases aunque fuera a rastras. Burt tenía miedo de que Kurt se quedará solo, se había dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba mal, pero no podía dejar ir a Carol sola hasta Nashville.

Era ya de media noche pero no podía conciliar el sueño, su celular lo había mantenido apagado desde que regresó el lunes de clases, los chicos -excepción de Finn- se la habían pasado junto a él para evitar cualquier incidente, pero sabía que Karofsky tenía razón, en algún momento lo iba a encontrar a solas.

Finn estaba abajo en la televisión de la sala jugando Call of Duty, cuando escuchó cómo se rompía una ventana, el grito de su hermanastro y como subía las escaleras para encerrarse en el cuarto de Kurt, que era el que estaba más cerca de las escaleras.

"¿Qué pasa?" él también había escuchado la ventana, "No se, están lanzando cosas a la sala y…" ambos se tiraron al piso cuando escucharon un tiroteo en la parte de afuera de su casa, Kurt tomó el teléfono de marcar pero no había línea, encendió su celular que aún tenía carga para hablar a la policía, en ese momento la casa queda en penumbra y luego silencio, se escuchan pasos pesados por la casa.

Con cuidado de mantener silencio comenzaron a barricar la puerta de Kurt, ambos estaban aterrados, la policía no había servido de nada -creyeron que era una broma-, su celular comenzó nuevamente a vibrar, Kurt decide revisar y mira varios mensajes de números desconocidos, termina abriendo el último 'Voy directo a tu casa, no me vas a seguir ignorando', dejó caer el teléfono y comenzó a llorar, tal vez era Karofsky, pero eso significa que tenía un arma con el.

Estaban sosteniendo la respiración, mientras escuchaban como entraban a todos los cuartos, dejando el cuarto en donde están al final, tratan de abrir la puerta, a lo cual comienzan a empujar la puerta, a lo cual Finn y Kurt comienzan a sostener la puerta para evitar que se abriera, pero la puerta comienza a crujir por la fuerza de los dos lados, los que estaban del otro lado se detuvieron, escucharon voces, unos golpes en la puerta y luego silencio. Se volvieron a escuchar más voces pero esta vez era la policía, parece que varios vecinos estuvieron marcando.

Burt regresó en cuanto la policía se comunicó con él, todos estaban con los nervios de puntas, la mayoría de las casas sobre toda la calle se veían con el patio destruido y unos carros volteados.

No hubo clases ese día en Lima.

Las aseguradoras se vieron obligadas a enviar a varias familias a hoteles, en lo que se hacían las reparaciones correspondientes; Burt, Kurt y Finn insistieron que Carol se quedará con su tía, era más seguro.

En el noticiero de la mañana, se descubrió que los destrozos habían sido de los androides perdidos de Lexcorp, una parte de Kurt le trajo una tranquilidad extraña, el saber que no era un ataque hacia el o hacia su familia, aunque lo único inusual era el tiroteo que se escuchó en su casa, ya que se supone que fue Superman quien había recolectado a todos los androides.

La hora del desayuno y todo el caos le trajo a Kurt un inusual sentimiento de paz en ese mar de caos, permitiéndole ingerir bocado sin sentirse enfermo, la entrada y salida de aseguradoras, policías había mantenido su cabeza entretenida.

Al almuerzo se les citó en la estación debido a que en su declaración había algo extraño, se les pasó a una pequeña oficina donde había dos hombres, uno entrado en años y otro visiblemente mucho más joven "Él es el comisionado Gordon viene de Gotham, y yo soy el detective Johnson, agradecemos que hayan venido, pero para empezar quiero que sepan que no están en problemas, tan solo estamos interesados en lo que escucharon esa noche, ya que nadie tuvo ninguna confrontación con los androides".

"Yo no vi nada, escuche como se rompía una ventana, a Finn gritar y subir a mi cuarto" Kurt realmente no veía el punto de repetir todo.

"¿En donde estabas y cuál fue la primera ventana en romperse?" aparentemente esto era lo más importante, "Estaba en la sala jugando Call of Duty, y por la enorme ventana de la sala comenzaron a caer piedras, ladrillos… pero no grite, fui a buscar a Kurt, porque sabía que se iba asustar…" Gordon levantó la mano para que Finn guardará silencio "Hijo, no importa que hiciste, necesitamos saber qué pasó en el momento de que subiste las escaleras, si escuchaste algo o si viste algo", Finn se notaba que intentaba enfocarse en las que le dijo el hombre, "Silencio…"

Johnson volteo a ver asustado a Gordon, a lo cual el hombre tan solo se cubrió la cara, algo estaba pasando, "Calma Johnson, no creo que ninguno de mis 'residentes' se hayan mudado a Lima" su voz no sonaba realmente segura "Comisionado, estamos hablando de Red Hood, alguien creyó haberlo visto…" Gordon lo pateo bajo la mesa para hacerlo guardar silencio.

Burt estaba asustado y sorprendido de saber que un vigilante hubiera estado tan cerca de su casa "¿Que hacía ese hombre en mi casa?"

Por eso a Jim nunca le gustaba trabajar con policías de ciudades tan pequeñas, se asustan con facilidad y olvidaban los protocolos en cuanto a los vigilantes /superhéroes/ metahumanos, y ahora tenía tres civiles que iban a comenzar a preguntar.

"Como le comente al detective, es muy poco probable que fuera Red Hood, tan solo porque alguien vio a un joven en motocicleta, con chamarra de piel y casco rojo, no es garantía…" Gordon fue interrumpido, por el mismo detective "Pero han visto a varios ex Robin y al mismo Robin por aquí" y una vez más porque los novatos no deberían de ser promovidos sin haber pasado un tiempo en alguna de las grandes ciudades, les urge aprender el protocolo, se masajeó la sien de su cabeza "Johnson, tenías a Superman aquí también, era obvio que otros se unieran en la búsqueda de los androides y aunque no haya evidencia de que Batman trabaje fuera de Gotham, los ex-Robin y Robin son conocidos por salir de Gotham a seguir con sus 'investigaciones'". Con eso los cuatro hombres en la oficina se vieron un poco más tranquilos, hasta que Burt volvió a insistir "Pero ¿que hacían en mi casa?".

"Es algo que necesitamos averiguar, por mi parte sospecho que fue una afortunada coincidencia, algún chico...travesuras; que coincidio con la aparición de los androides en su calle, el chico desapareció y sus muchachos tuvieron tiempo suficiente para esconderse ante de los destrozos" Parecía lógico para Kurt, lo más probable es que Karofsky haya tratado de asustarlo nuevamente pero se juntó con esa emergencia.

Pero para Burt, no era suficiente "Entonces ¿Quien quiso entrar al cuarto donde estaban los chicos?" esa pregunta no tenía respuesta "Pero desapareció antes de la llegada de la policía" La palabra desaparecer le resonaba a Jim, con esa pequeña palabra sabía que si había posibilidad de que fuera alguno de los chicos de Batman, suspiro "Vuelvo en un momento" salió de la oficina con su celular en mano.

Ni un minuto después Jim estaba de vuelta a la oficina.

"Eso es todo, agradecemos su tiempo" Johnson se volteo a ver a Gordon porque él no había accedido a que se fueran, "¿Entonces si eran ellos?" Jim sentía como su migraña crecía, el protocolo tal vez nunca se los enseñaron. "Si Johnson, tengo confirmación de que al menos uno de ellos estuvo en Lima, de paso y como dije, siguiendo la recuperación de androides, con los androides fuera todos ellos se van de Lima, y todo vuelve a la normalidad, sabes que estos procesos se escalan en automático con los Federales, asi que ya no tienes por que preocuparte" Y tal vez con eso los civiles también se dejaban de preocupar.

Pero Burt no soltaba el punto "No me interesa sus procedimientos, quiero saber quien estuvo en mi casa" estaba molesto, sentía que les ocultaban algo pero en ese momento el teléfono de Gordon sono. Era extraño que él marcará de vuelta, pero antes de responder le comienzan a hablar "Ro… Pero como sabes… Claro que lo se… Si, estan frente a mi…" puso su mano en la bocina y señaló a Kurt "Hey chico, ¿que si estas bien?" Todos estaban confundidos, "Si…" a lo cual volvió a su auricular "Si está bien, como sabes de esto… ¿ustedes no preguntan por civiles?" silencio "Oh… entiendo".

"Fue Red Hood y Robin quienes estaban en su casa" los cuatro hombres quedaron en silencio, qué más daba el protocolo, tal vez con todas las respuesta fuera era probable que no siguieran preguntando de más.

"¿Que hacían en mi casa?" Burt no soltaba el punto, Jim suspiró derrotado y se sentó "Estaban siguiendo el rastro de los androides que se separaron del grupo que había atrapado Superman; estos androides llegaron a su calle, destrozaron las calles, autos y casas, pero se dieron cuenta que hubo un androide que parecía haber entrado a su casa, a lo cual ellos entraron a revisar que no hubiera heridos, quisieron entrar al cuarto en donde estaban para saber si estaban bien, pero al escuchar a la policía… digamos que no se llevan bien con cualquiera estos chicos, optaron por irse, al teléfono era Robin, que quería confirmar que estuvieran bien".

La plática le dejó un sentimiento poco usual, Kurt se sintió importante, obvio que para su padre, Carol y sus amigos era importante, pero fue Robin, quien preguntó por el "Robin pregunto por mi…" No era una pregunta era una reafirmación. Gordon lo vio un poco confundido "Si chico, pero espero que nunca conozcas a este Robin, es… diferente"

* * *

N/a: No pense en subirlo de tono, pero pueees aun no lo termino de escribir y no había planeado a este Karofsky de esta manera, pero quiero que tan culero / cruel lo puedo hacer.

Comentarios... reviews :) por fis uno


End file.
